Something about Them
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Sequel to SAU Some time has passed, and now, Naruto, Sakura and their friends have gone undercover in LA. But after recent events a new enemy has appeared, and it seemes everything is related to the East. NaruSaku.
1. Back to the Beginning

* * *

  


* * *

  


NaruSaku-

Something About Them  
1  
HOLD IT THERE! This is a SEQUEL!! If you haven't read the first story (Something About US) GO NOW! IN MY GALLERY! If you had…then continue on. Thank you.

* * *

A baby bird lands perfectly on the sidewalk after falling from the tree. It chirp's, flutters its wings and glances back up at its family. Mama bird isn't too happy with her child. She jumps back and forth, over and over her chicks in the little brown nest as if to say, "Come back up, immediately young boy or else-." The chick sees her mothers furry and questions whether it could fly up in time. Its brothers and sister's laugh at their little-  
"Miss Rena?"  
Sakura blinked once, then twice and finally tore her eyes past the scenery outside the window. Only then did she notice she was the only remaining student in the class.  
"Schools out." Her teacher noted.  
A smile crept up on her face, "Ah, yes. Sorry." Gathering her belongings, Sakura stood up and stretched.  
Oh, the day had gone by in a blink of an eye, despite the dull afternoon in core. But no matter, it was just the beginning, soon everything will pick up.  
The teacher glared at his student, hoping to show his annoyance at the stalling. Sakura smiled, "See ya, tomorrow!" and dashed out the classroom door.  
Unfamiliar faces fogged Sakura's sight. It wasn't just their faces, but their style. Everything here in California was different from anywhere else she's been. Their clothes, way of words, personality, and habits all were different.  
But what shocked her the most was that this school, Hidden Leaf High, was outdoor! Classes were in bungalows, and the cafeteria outside…  
It just amazed her.  
Southern California had no snow, no tornadoes, no hurricanes, and very few rainstorms. But what it did have was earthquakes.  
Sakura experienced her first one couple days back.  
The city her group decided to settle in was L.A. Big population, little problem. Everyone here was unique in their own ways, so the fit just right in.

Sakura dogged a couple of skaters and made her way out the gate. Her 'house' wasn't far from here; she should be there in twenty minutes max.  
So she proceeded, only stopping when she sighted him. Tall, handsome, and utterly foolish Naruto.  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
Her Naruto.  
He stood against a rail and gazed out into the traffic as if it were an ocean. But she knew by his eyes that he was deep in thought. He had some changes throughout the months. More build up, more cautious; but what seriously changed him were those three lines on either side of his face.  
Like whiskers.  
She'd seen them before but on few occasions. These were permanent. Also, due to the undercover appearances her group overcame, Naruto went from wearing light colors to darker ones.  
Sakura never care, as long as he was still Naruto. Except, she couldn't but help thinking the darker colors made him more sexy looking.  
Feeling her cheeks turn red, Sakura looked away. She really needed to get going.  
With one more glance at Naruto, Sakura walking on, disappearing with in the crowd.

* * *

Yes, Naruto was well aware of the pair of emerald green eyes staring at him; it just pained him that he couldn't do anything about it.  
Throwing a huge yawn at those in front of him, he turned the opposite way Sakura had and stuffed his hands in his pocket, heading 'home'.  
Sakura hadn't changed a bit. Over the weeks it seemed wise to dye Sakura's hair a different color. Who in the world had pink hair?  
Unfortunately- and to Naruto's pleasure- it didn't work. Seemed like Sakura had a new power- the Power of Permanent Pink Hair.  
Remembering that memory made Naruto grin. So yeah, they were undercover, couldn't talk to on another in public, not until they went 'home'. They also change their names; it wasn't long ago that every other commercial, their names and faces flashed across the TV screen. Naruto was named Kyle Prince while Sakura was Alice Rena. Do totally random people in LA. That was all.  
The reason they chose to continue school was of college. Come on, just because of some problems in the East, didn't mean they had to stop being normal.  
Naruto looked both ways before he crossed the street.  
Any minute now…  
Spotting the dark alley up ahead, Naruto looked back to see if any one was around or watching.  
Good, coast is clear.  
So he summoned his super speed.

This was the daily routine for the members of their group. Anytime you wanted to come home, delay, see if anyone was watching, then slowly, invisibly, make your way.  
They had a special name also- The Fart Nuggets. It was silly, retarded, something no one took seriously. Once again, all part of the plan.  
Naruto looked ahead and found the door open for him. In a split second, he was sitting on a couch, feet on the table and remote in hand.  
"Hello guys!"  
The door slammed close upon his arrival and the red headed Gaara glared back at his 'friend'. "Bastard…"  
"Don't be jealous I got the speed."  
The girl in the corner rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Please, with the knowledge in your head, I'm surprised you even know what jealousy is."  
Naruto chose to ignore that. "Gaara, tell your sister that she's a bitch."  
Someone just entered the living room, and Sasuke raised his eyes at the blonde guy, "Your home."  
"Yeah…"  
Sasuke shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
"By the way…" Naruto began to all people present, "Has Sakura arrived yet?"  
"No." Temari snapped, "She has to take her time unlike your ass."  
Another blonde entered the room, "She's right you know, Naruto."  
"Ugh, shut up, all of you!"  
Ino giggled and followed Sasuke's footsteps into the kitchen.  
"Shikamaru should be here soon. Naruto open the back door." Gaara muttered. But before Naruto protested, Temari was up in a flash, disappearing behind the wall towards the back door.  
Gaara sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes shut. He was the leader of Fart Nuggets. This was his job, due to him turning down school.  
"Kankuro is coming." He said. Naruto nodded and ran to the door he came from. Looking into the eye hole he saw the figure of a hooded man taking his time. Naruto left the door unlocked and ran towards the back door. Sakura should be here…  
Shikamaru and Temari passed by too locked into a conversation to notice him. Well, what ever.  
This was it. Team Fart Nugget.  
Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Subaku no Gaara and his siblings Kankuro and Temari. Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino.

Time passed and finally Gaara's voice came from the other room signaling Sakura's arrival. Naruto eased closer through the door, memorizing the exact way to open the door for this particular person.  
Turn the knob clockwise…open a few inches…take four steps back. And finally she entered the room, slowly, carefully, closing the door very lightly. But all the peace was disturbed as Naruto came upon her like a prey and snatched her off the ground.  
"Ah!" she screamed, surprised.  
"Hey there, pinkie." He said in a low murmur. She always hated that nickname, sparking her fury. Naruto kicked the bedroom door open and walked in with her in his arms.  
"Come on, Naruto. I just came, I wanna see everyone-" she began but was interrupted as he dumped her on their queen sized bed.  
"But I miss you…" he whined, putting himself on top of her.  
"That's what you always say!" she yelled. He brushed his lips across hers and gave a crooked smile. "Naruto…"  
When his lips met hers, an electrifying shock went through them both, charging him further.  
Sakura didn't want this…she was so damn tired…but he was so…hard to resist.  
"Oh Alice…" Naruto sighed, licking her lips. Sakura growled, she hated that name. Alice Rena…when ever Naruto used it, it felt like she was being cheated on. Her name was _Sakura_.  
He climbed down to her neck and slowly planted kisses there. Another thing Sakura hated was how he went slowly first.  
She was too impatient.  
And he knew it.  
He nudged her sleeve over and began trailing light kisses on her shoulder, making her moan in pleasure. He grinned, she was _ so _ in.  
Ah, but he only fell into her trap.  
The pink head used a tiny amount of super strength and pushed Naruto of her, then made a 180 turn sending him under her. She playfully perched on his stomach, legs on either side.  
"I said…" she smiled mischievously as he continued to stare at her wide-eyed. "I'm not in the mood."  
With that she jumped off his bed and headed out the door.

* * *

At the beginning of fifth period the next day, it happened.  
First of all, Sakura was sitting in the back middle row, next to a pale emo kid who couldn't stop cutting himself with the pencil, and another pale guy who kept on doodling in his notebook. It was a typical afternoon, teacher lecturing, students whispering…  
Then she saw a spider. Her body tensed. It was on her desk, all black and creepy, sitting on her text book. It was probably the size of a quarter…  
"Eek…" she shrieked. No one heard. So she bit the corner of her mouth and reached for her notebook.  
She raised it in the air above the insect and brought it down with a slam.  
"And so he returned- Miss Rena? What's the matter?"  
Sakura hesitantly laughed and said, "Spider."  
The teacher nodded, giving her an awkward look then went back to the lecture. Sakura sighed and pondered whether she should lift the notebook up. Nah…that'd be disgusting. So she settled with leaning back in her chair. Great she missed half the lecture.  
Sakura shifted positions on her desk and checked to see if her shoes were tied-  
She froze.  
"Ah…" a mouse, or rat, what ever, sat underneath her desk, beady black eyes gazing up at her in suspicion. Just like the spider it was black, nasty-  
"AHHH!!" Sakura pushed off her chair and ran to the wall, pointing at her spot. The whole class jumped in surprise and moved to see her. The teacher looked abashed.  
"What is it? Another spider?" he said in his thick accent, walking to her desk.  
"N-n-no! A rat!" Sakura squeaked.  
The teacher glared at her, "We do not have rats, young lady."  
"I saw one! Under my desk! Look!" Many girls around the classroom shrieked and ran farthest away from Sakura's desk while the guys moved in to get a closer look.  
The teacher kneeled down, "There is nothing here, Miss Rena."  
"Of course, it must have ran off somewhere else!" Sakura pleaded.  
The teacher sighed, "It could have been a misunderstanding. Settle down everyone. Get back to your seat." He told her.  
Sakura stared, disbelieving at her senior. He wants her to sit back in that seat?  
"No!" she yelled.  
He rolled his eyes and ordered the kid who drew to take Sakura's seat. As the guy got up, Sakura and he exchanged glanced. His eyes were pure black, hair black and face expressionless. It didn't seem like he minded…  
Sakura weakly walked over to the boy's desk and sat down while everyone went back to their previous spots.  
"Before our…little disturbance…I was talking about..." his voice trailed away, as Sakura's eyes wandered to the boy who drew's desk.  
At the moment he was sketching a picture of a snake…which made her wonder why the hell anyone would do such a thing.  
She shrugged and pulled her knee to her chest and began paying attention. She was still getting glances from other students.

Something tickled…as if something were climbing up her leg. Sakura shook it once then twice, and realized her leg felt heavier than usual.  
Surely it was all her imagination just like everything else that happened in this class…ah but…she scratched her leg, and found there was a bump….smooth….scaly…bump…  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" she fell over her chair and shook around trying to get the snake off her leg. She kicked, slammed, flung her leg everywhere.  
"MISS LENA! What's wrong?!" The teacher's voice came around. Someone came to her side and held her by the shoulders. "Miss Lena!"  
Sakura gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, "SNAKE!"  
No one responded to her, and she found she was in the middle of a gathering, all staring down at her. "There was a snake on my leg…!"  
"We…see…no snake." A blonde said.  
Sakura looked at her leg and notice black and blue splotches on her jeans. Right where the spider should have been.  
"But…I…snake…here!"  
"First spiders, then mouse's and now snakes…" a guy muttered behind her.  
"Freaking annoying."  
"Yeah…"  
The teacher's wrinkly face popped up in the crowd, "I think you need to go see the nurse."  
Sakura controlled her breathing, "Fine."  
People shook there heads and cleared the way, all furious. Sakura picked her self up and looked over at the other seats.  
The guy who draws stared back at her.  
Was it a coincidence? That he was drawing a snake and a snake appeared? Or was she mental…or was he…  
The boy gave a smile; a smile not meeting his eyes; a smile so fake anyone could see through it.

* * *

Anyway this is Chapter one of Something About Them. And if you havent notice, my writing stly has changed from the last series and I plan to make everyone as non- OC as possible, so if some characteristics are in here that arent isnt in the other one then theres your answer.  
Below is a current status of those not present. Caz there was so much people...  
Chouji- went to parents house... (wutever)  
Kiba- disappeared depressed after Hinata's death Hinata- dead Shino- dead  
Neji- Chicago (human)  
TenTen- Ran away scared...  
Lee- Unknown  
Kakashi- Somewhere around  
Kurenai and Asuma- Not important (human)  
Orochimaru- dead  
Pein- unknown Tsunade- Unknown Jiraya- Unknown Kabuto- dead  
Konan- dead  
If there is anyone else you would like to know the status of, please comment. Thank you, please look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Destruction, Death: Jashin?

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
2

Disclaimer: Right here, I'd say how cool Kishimoto is for making Naruto like I do with every other anime…truth is…he kinda isn't.

* * *

The students in Naruto's History for Religions class impatiently waited for their teacher's arrival. It was half past the hour. But to be honest, no one really cared, this class was bogus either way.  
Up in the front, Naruto snacked on a few potato chips he stole from the cabinets back at home, while everyone else gathered in their separate clique's. He wondered what Sakura was doing now, if she was this bored in her class as he was. Maybe not, for she had…well, he didn't know what class she was in at the moment, anything seemed better that _ history of religion_. The only reason he signed up for this class was to keep hidden. What person would think twice about History of Religion...?

It wasn't long after he finished the salty chips when someone entered the room. The tiny, scrawny Principal entered the room followed by another man of light violet hair and a scowl. The principal faced the students, who immediately assembled back to their original desks.  
"It is with deep sorrow to inform you that Mr. Cabbage died today in a shoot out by the Village." The class was shunned silent, "This death will be a most painful one since Mr. Cabbage was such a respectful man. I would like moment of silence."  
Naruto nodded. Death was always a sad thing. One leaves and never comes back, breaking the hearts of those closest. He silently cursed guns and weapons for stealing people's lives.  
Stealing.  
The worst sin in mankind. When you kill someone, you're stealing their life away. And then you are stealing the human's right to be with his loved ones. Everything is stolen, one way or the other.  
"I shall pass on a ceremony at the end of the coming day, in honor of Hudson Cabbage's death." The man said. "In the meantime, we have hired a substitute teacher." He gestured toward the tall man with purplish hair. "His name is Sir Hidan. Er, he prefers not to be addressed by Mr."  
Sir Hidan mumbled something no one picked up and finally the principal excused himself. The class was left alone with the intimidating sub.  
Naruto questioned whether this guy even knows a thing about religion. Hidan grabbed a chair around the desk and swiftly brought it over to the front, slamming it down.  
"So, I'm supposed to be teaching you something, or what?" he growled. The class exchanged glances with one another. "Hey, you!"  
The kid in the back jumped in surprise. "Y-yes?"  
"What's your religion?"  
"I...I...Don't believe in God."  
Hidan smirks. "Course you don't." Naruto furrowed his brows. What's with this guy?  
"How many of you...hate religion?"  
No one at first dared to raise their hands. And finally, some jock does so. "It's stupid." And another dozen hands shot up in the air.  
Hidan walked over to the chalk board and with a rash movement, scribbled the word 'JASHIN' across.  
"There is only Jashin! God of Disaster and Death!" he roared. "Anything less than Disaster and Death...is nothing but sin, got it twirps?"  
Naruto shifted his position in his chair. "Er...you're not supposed to be converting us to a certain...religion, you know?" Naruto instantly regretted speaking up. The subs eyes flickered to the blonde.  
"What?" It really wasn't a question of what he said, but a question of how dare he say it. Hidan slowly paced toward Naruto, "I don't really care-"  
"But you're supposed to. It's school, not church."  
The tempered face of Hidan was so freaky, Naruto had to look away. At that moment, he felt the presence of the sub inches away from his face.  
"Try me." Hidan spat.  
Naruto gritted his teeth, "I'm not afraid of you..." Which he shouldn't be. This guy was a damned teacher, no, substitute teacher, while he, Naruto, had actual magic coursing his veins. Power vs. Books. You choose.  
"What's your damn name?"  
"Uzu- Why should I tell you?" His heart beated painfully against his chest. He was about to reveal himself!  
"Tell me your name, boy!" Hidan slammed his fist on the desk.  
"Just do it." A girl said in the corner.  
"Kyle Prince." Naruto muttered.  
"Oh, really?"  
And that was the last words he whispered to Naruto the whole day.  
Hidan jumped back to his position and faced the class. "The only thing in this world this destruction. You can't deny that fact. Destruction leads to death. Death leads to Misery. And there is nothing before it. Jashin. Jashin is the center of the madness." He continued on, as if nothing had happened.  
Naruto was struck with what this guy was saying. Total destruction? Death? Everything horrible in this world should now be worshipped?  
"Don't turn your backs to the madness. There's no running away."  
Crazy...

* * *

Naruto was now home, but his mind was still back at school. Even with Sakura in his presence, he still seemed dazed. Destruction, Death, Jashin. Hidan...  
Sakura, also, was out of it. School today was just not normal. Spiders, Rats, Snakes. Sai...  
She soon learned the name of the boy who drew. Sai, it was. Perhaps she was over looking things when it was all just coincidence, perhaps he was just a drawer, nothing else, or perhaps...  
"Hellooo!" A hand waved back and forth in front of Sakura's eyes. Ino eyed her suspiciously, "Anybody in there?"  
Sakura blinked back to Earth and gazed up at her friend, "S-sorry..."  
"Don't say sorry to me. Dinner is ready."  
Naruto sitting next to her jumped at the word dinner. And soon, Sakura followed.

The Fart Nuggets was an odd group indeed. Half of the people were too stubborn to do anything, like eat. Take Sasuke, or Gaara, or even Shikamaru for instance. Ino didn't eat because "I'll get fat and lose my attraction." Naruto snorted into his food at that. Naruto was a pig, himself; didn't care what was on the table, as long as it was edible. Sakura, Kankuro and Temari were basically the only normal ones. Except, Kankuro was quite the foul mouth.

"Sasuke, just eat damn it." He hissed, fed up.  
"Shut the hell up and mind your own business, jerk." Sasuke muttered, watching Temari stir the noodles.  
"Jeez, you're so gay, it's not even funny."  
"That's what I said!" Naruto called in the other room. Sakura elbowed him for his rudeness. He winced in pain and then wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
"That's all you say. You're too lame." Sasuke's voice came from the kitchen.  
"Because it's true. You're gay." Kankuro stated.  
"Will you guys just stop it!" Sakura yelled. If they continued, sooner or later a fight will break out.  
"You're asking for it." Sasuke hissed, clenching his fist.  
"Ooh, is the sissy gonna start bitch slapping me? I'm sooo scared."  
"Kankuro, stop it." Temari warned sharply. But it was too late. From the other room, Naruto and Sakura heard the impact of the punch Sasuke threw. Right then, the couple was locked in a tight embrace when Sakura pushed off Naruto and ran to the kitchen.  
"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, standing up. He hastily walked to the kitchen, Ino behind him.  
Sasuke and Kankuro were rolling on the floor, the clear winner Kankuro. His hand was tightly grasping Sasukes neck, choking him, while his fist beat on his stomach.  
And for some reason no one stopped them. Well, besides Sakura.  
"Stop it, now!"  
"You're too gay for you liking, Uchiha!" Kankuro yelled, "Man up."  
"Get off him!" Sakura grabbed Kankuro's shirt and pulled him up with strength.  
Sasuke gasped, and immediately got up, "Bastard. You're lucky I didn't use any powers, or you'd crying for mercy."  
"Hah! Why didn't you." Kankuro eyes flashed in knowing, "Ah, I bet you're in love with me! Aww, you don't want to hurt me! Its okay-"  
"Oh, I'd rather fall in love with Naruto."  
Naruto twitched at the thought, he inched closer to Sakura.  
"Gay."  
"I'm not gay."  
"Prove it."  
It all happened too fast. One moment Sasuke was glaring at Kankuro the next, his hands flew to the closest girl- that'd be Ino. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against his. Everyone in the room gasped.  
But none was too surprised then Ino. Her eyes widened, and before she could respond (which was her clear intention) Sasuke was off her.  
"Tch. You guys have no life." He disappeared into the hall.  
"Okay then..." Temari broke the silence, "Dinners...ready."

* * *

Sasuke and Kankuro weren't at the table. But surprisingly enough, Gaara and Shikamaru were. They were never at the table.  
"What's up?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth.  
"Nothing really." Shikamaru answered, "It's just that there are rumors going around that the West is on the move."  
Everyone silenced. "What does that mean?"  
Shikamaru shrugged, "Same thing as in the East. They are looking for people like us."  
"So the East is still corrupt?" Temari asked.  
"Yep. Because of our attack, we pretty much demolished their plans."  
Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "So who's the mastermind over here?"  
Shikamaru sighed, "Human Experiments. There are four all together. Naruto killed one; Sakura killed one and the other-"  
"My master killed him." Naruto plainly put.  
"We don't know that."  
"I do. I know I do." Jiraya couldn't be dead. He was not the type to die.  
"Anyway, so the fourth one is rumored to-"  
"Are there snakes...In L.A.?" Sakura spoke up, her eyes zoned out on a spot behind Ino's head.  
_"What?"_ The whole table erupted.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.  
"Ah-I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I zoned out there." She flushed embarrassment, "continue."  
The lazy teen rolled his eyes, "Well the fourth human experiment is rumored to be here in California. Due to their whole situation, they will need to work extra hard. So I advise you to be full aware of yourself. More then you've ever been."  
"I say we attack them" Naruto said smugly, "Let us be the one who preys."  
As usual no one gave a crap about Naruto.  
"So is anyone gonna answer my question..." Sakura awkwardly mumbled to herself.  
People were so hopeless.

* * *

They lay on the bed, Sakura's head resting against his chest, while he traced lazy circles on her back.  
"Naruto..." she whispered.  
"Hmm?" It was moments like these when he begged the world to stop time. Just so he could cherish his girl in any way.  
"I'm scared..."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He simply said.  
"No! About the whole situation. What if it all happens again?"  
"It won't..." his voice trailed off, unknown to what he should say. Sakura raised herself up and leaned close enough so that their foreheads touched.  
"I'm tired of it all." Naruto closed the gap and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and deepened it. His tongue interlocked with hers in a passionate manner. She was so delicious...so _necessary_, he didn't know how he could ever live without her. She was what made him glow, his sunshine.  
With a soft moan, Sakura dips her head back so he could kiss her neck.  
"I love you." She whispered gazing at the ceiling. He brought his face back to her so their eyes met.  
A passion burns in his eyes. He longed for her, to be with her, be _one_ with her. And with that passion laid a more affectionate emotion. It is as if as he gazes at her, she is his prize. A prize he has yet to unwrap. Nothing in the world could drive him more crazy then her...her eyes sparkle with a knowing look. And that's it.  
"We should get some sleep."  
A part of him dies a little, just like the every other time she rejected him. Well, it wasn't really rejection. Truth was that they actually never did _it_. He didn't know whether she was ready or not...or if she didn't feel the desire he did.  
But all that mattered is what she wanted, and he shall always obey.  
And plus, was he ready? All he knew is that he was madly in love. His body went crazy at a mere touch.  
As they lay back in the bed and she dozed off, he studied her figure in the moonlight.  
She was beautiful, no doubt. And with a pang, he realized how much he didn't deserve her.

"I love you, too."

--

**PLZ Review! I'm dying to hear what people think of this. PLEASE!...I wont update until theres 10 reviews at least! But come on, I'm gonna get off my lazy ass for u, so you should too! You can do it! **


	3. Those Who are an Ass

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
3

Thanks for those who left a comment, I greatly appreciate it !

* * *

The Leaf High School currently was at lunch. Sakura had just gotten out of her Biology class and was headed to the quad. This school was jam packed, and there was no way she could find him. Maybe she should have just given up…  
But curiosity was at its highest today…  
Sakura examined every corner of the school's quad…maybe he was at a club?  
Finally she spotted the gut.  
Sai was sitting under the shade, a pencil in hand. It seemed like he was drawing.  
_ Of course he is…_ Sakura thought. She dodged fellow classmates and made her way to the boy who drew. She took a seat next to him.  
"Hi, there." Sakura put on her best cheery voice, "I'm Alice, and I think you're in my 5th period class."  
Sai gently placed his pencil on the sketch book and looked up at her; he gave that smile of his, "Hello."  
"Can…I sit here?"  
"Of course. No one else is."  
Sakura nodded and sat down. The weird thing was that he just continued to smile… "Um, so you're Sai…right?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"You draw? Can I see?" She pointed at the sketch book. Sai pursed his lips.  
"I can't let you see that."  
Sakura whined, "Why not?"  
He shrugged, "I barely know you. Why don't we get to know each other, Haruno Sakura?"  
Sakura considered this, "Well, okay, so-"  
She gasped and pushed herself off the bench. She gazed furiously at Sai who stared back, puzzled.  
"How do you know?" she hissed.  
"Know what?"  
"My name is Alice." Sakura inhaled sharply and tried to calm down. This was her worst fear. That people would actually remember her. And they never did, so who was this guy?  
"I don't know why you keep on saying that." Sai turned so that he was facing her, "Is it your middle name?"  
Sakura leaned in so no one can hear them, "Listen smartass; don't mention that name to anyone. Got it?"  
Sai beamed, "Oh, we're doing nicknames now? I think I have one for you."  
Sakura resisted the urge to pummel him, "I'm serious."  
"Whore."  
Sakura froze…thunderstruck. "What…did…you call me…?"  
Sai scratched his head, "Well…it's a nickname-"  
_ I should punch him. I should seriously punch him. He just called me a damn whore. He should die. _ Sakura shook in anger, _Relax, you just met him…the pummeling comes after. _  
"Don't call me that." She muttered, "Anyway, who are you, really?"  
"I'm Sai. A friendly classmate."  
Screw safety, she's going for it; "Do you have powers?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Powers."  
"Wow, Haruno Sakura. I never thought you had an imagination."  
So he didn't. She shook her head, and look past his. Coincidentally, Naruto was staring back at her. For some reason, he was headed this way. She blinked and glared back down at Sai. "I'm not done with you."  
Swinging her bag over her shoulder she left Sai.

Naruto suspiciously eyed Sakura and that guy. Usually, she would clear away from any social relationships at school…  
Sakura made a sudden move and snapped off the bench. He decided that she might have been leaving…so he slowly walked towards the bench. His heart skipped a beat when she leaned in close to the guy. Then she jumped back and walked away.  
Okay…this guy needed some questions to answer-  
"Oi! You, kid!"  
Naruto almost dropped his drink, as a familiar figure jumped in front of him. Hidan glowered before Naruto.  
"Sir…what are you doing here?"  
Hidan grabbed Naruto's arm, "I've seen you before."  
Naruto glanced around as people questionably gazed at them, "What?"  
"Have you been on T.V.?"  
"Look, sir, if this is about what happened yesterday-"  
Hidan leaned back, scowling. He had a tray of food in his hand. "What's with those lines on your face?"  
"What, these?" Naruto traced the streaks that had appeared not to long ago on either side of his face, "Birth marks."  
Hidan stuffed a chicken nugget in his mouth, "How long have you been here?"  
The blonde lowered his voice, "Since freshmen year."  
"I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere…" With that, the substitute teacher stalked off muttering things to himself.  
This wasn't the first time someone has done this, and Naruto shouldn't really be overlooking it, but there was something about that guy…  
He dumped his wrapper in the trash can and scanned the quad for Sakura, but she was no longer there.  
Only Sakura and Naruto attended Leaf High. The rest of The Fart Nuggets had other schools, or didn't even go to school. Once again, this was to hide their identity. Maybe, Naruto thought, in 3 years or so, they can come out, and be who they wanted to be. Just not yet.

He was walking down a hall when a sudden hand grabbed his and pulled him into an empty classroom.  
"Ah, what the-"  
"Shh." It was Sakura. His heart warmed up at the sight of her.  
She closed the door lightly and turned to him. "We need to talk."  
He smirked instead, and closed the distance between them. Her lips were warm against his and it took a moment for her to pull herself together, "Ah, Naruto, stop."  
"What is it?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She swallowed, "You know that guy I was talking to before?"  
He nodded, "The black haired guy…"  
"Yeah, well, weird thing…He knew I was Haruno Sakura."  
"Shit." Naruto bit his lip, "What did he say?"  
"Nothing. I asked if he had…powers…but he denied it…somewhat."  
"Well…try to avoid him, we can't trust anyone." His thoughts wandered off, "Oh! There's this sub in my religion class, he also thinks he's seen me somewhere."  
Sakura moaned, "This isn't working…"  
He unconsciously stroked her hair, "As long as they don't completely know who we are…"  
"And I don't know if it's my imagination or not…but…I think this guy _has_ powers…"  
Just then, the bell rang.  
"We should go." Naruto said. Sakura reached for the door but was interrupted by another kiss. Naruto broke her free, "Love you."  
She smiled, "Love you, too."

* * *

After school, Naruto realized after searching his pockets, that he didn't have his cell phone on him.  
"Shit, shit, shit…" he searched his backpack, but came up with nothing. "Damn." Think. Think. Think…  
"SHIT!" he cried. Now that he thought back, he must have left it in Religion class. Dread filled him. That meant facing Hidan…  
He really had no choice did he?  
Turning around, Naruto made his way back to Mr. Cabbage's Religion class, now 'Sir' Hidan's.  
He approached the class slowly. Naruto could here voices from the inside.  
"I'll go…I'll go…" He instantly recognized it as Hidan's harsh voice. "Damn it, Kakuzu. Shut the hell up, I get it."  
Naruto leaned into the wall.  
"I said I'll go. I'll do it now!" he roared. "I don't give a fuck about your money problems!"  
There was a pause.  
"Go to hell." He shut his phone and muttered something unintelligent to himself. Well, this sucks, Naruto thought. Hidan was in a bad mood.  
He reconsidered going in there.  
Suddenly, the door busted open and Hidan came out of the classroom.  
Naruto was long gone by then, running quickly behind a wall. Hidan was walking away quickly.  
A sudden thought came to Naruto. Maybe he should follow Hidan…see where this guy really was from…  
But…  
What the hell…it was just part of caution. He needed to see whether Hidan was an enemy…or a normal human.

Naruto lost track of time, as he followed Hidan's car through many streets. The Fart Nuggets should have been getting worried by now, and Naruto made a promise that if it looked like Hidan was going nowhere, he'd turn around.  
But after a few more stop lights, things got suspicious. Instead of turning to the freeway, or continue on the main road, Hidan made a turn on an empty narrow street.  
Naruto propelled his legs faster and continued stalking.  
Eventually the car stopped and parked in front of a building. Even from the outside, Naruto could come up with the assumption that it was abandoned.  
Hidan came out of the car, and Naruto retreated a few more inches into the shadows 100 feet away. The guy kicked his car door and walked over to the door. Bending down he pushed a random flower plant and came up with a key. He opened the door to the building and entered, shutting it close.  
Naruto had to think of an idea…fast. He had to see what was inside there…Time went by like a snail. Finally, Hidan came out, rubbing his arm, and placed the key back under the plant, and entered his car.  
After Hidan's Camry was out of the way, Naruto cautiously approached the building's door. It was one story and really wide. The paint was black and had graffiti on every inch.  
He picked the key up and studied it.  
_ What ever is beyond this door…_ he told himself, _ I will face with no fear_  
He inserted the key in the keyhole.  
The door creaked open.  
It was a dark warehouse. Very big and before him he could make out a light switch. His hand reached out to switch it on…  
"Gah!" he fell to the ground in surprise. "What the hell!?"

All the lights turned on extending at least a hundred yards. In the middle of the room was something Naruto couldn't even comprehend.  
It was a cylinder filled with water. All these wires and tubes came in and out of it. On the outside of the glass, words reading _TOBI_ were messily painted on. But what shook him was what was _in_ the tube.

A human.


	4. A Fake Smile

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
4

Totally forgot about this website...Sorry...

Where was he?  
Sakura paced the living room as well as the others. It's been about 2 hours after school, and Sakura had arrived at the house long ago. Naruto, on the other hand, hasn't shown up yet.  
"What an asshole." Sasuke muttered by the wall. Sakura shook her head for him to silence. Her stress level was at its highest…what if Naruto had been like…captured?  
"What if he was taken away?" Ino asked anxiously, speaking the thoughts of Sakura.  
"Shut up!" Sakura cried. She sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "I…"  
"Should we should look for him…" Temari suggested.  
"Have fun with that. You'll be sure to find him out of the million people out there." Shikamaru sighed.  
"I'll kill that idiot." Gaara muttered.  
Sakura tuned them out immediately. She hated this feeling. The feeling of worrying too much, you think up of bad situations, which makes everything worse. Your heart drops as every minute passes…  
Naruto…  
Time passed.  
"Sakura…" Ino placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "what can we do for you?"  
"Find him!" Sakura yelled, "I don't care what happens! He sh-"  
Kankuro interrupted, "Someone's coming!" Sakura jumped up, but before she could even take a step forward, the door bursted open and in a blink of an eye, a panting Naruto appeared in the center of the room.  
"You guys! Shit! There's- oh man- they-you cant believe-"  
"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. She charged toward him and grabbed him by the collar, unaware of his protests. "Where the _hell_ have you been!?"  
Naruto put his hands straight up, "Sakura, Sakura! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please-"  
She shook him violently, "Do you know how worried I was?!"  
Naruto just noticed that their whole group had circled the couple. All eyes strained and filled with malice towards him.  
"Please, I know you guys have been angry," He hurriedly said before being interrupted, "but hear me out, I just saw something!"  
"I thought we told you the rules of this group, Uzumaki." Gaara said.  
"Yeah, yeah-"  
"It's been almost three freaking hours! Where were you?" Sakura cried. Naruto saw the tears starting to build up in her eyes.  
"Look- the bad guys! They're up to something!" Naruto said. The room fell silent. Sakura loosened her grip on him.  
"We're listening." Shikamaru mumbled.  
"Look, Sakura, you know that teacher I warned you about?"  
Sakura pursed her lips, "Yeah…" She took a deep breath, then another, and finally took a step back. With a quick sweep of her eyes she investigated Naruto. Good, there were no wounds or anything. It was only his face that had a horrified expression.  
"Well, I decided to follow him after school. And well, he-"  
"You _followed_ him?"  
"What teacher?"  
Naruto inhaled sharply, "There's this suspicious sub teacher who thought he'd seen me somewhere-"  
"_What?_"  
"I thought you said no one recognized you anymore!"  
"Just let him talk!" Sakura roared. Naruto thanked her and continued on.  
"Well, he's very into religion and stuff, and he's really rude. But out of curiosity I followed him into this warehouse in the back, back of buildings."  
Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "What was in there?"  
"This tube man!" Naruto threw his arms up in the air.  
"Huh?" Everyone questioned.  
"When he left, I went in there. And- and I saw this big tube, like the ones you see magicians use for tricks, filled with water. There were tubes going in and out of this _body_- a man!"  
"_What?_"  
"He had an orange mask on, so I couldn't see his face, and- and it seems like he's dead or unconscious cause I tapped the tube." Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Okay…what does this have to do with _anything_?"  
"It…it…" Naruto was lost for words. "Its weird though, isn't it?"  
Shikamaru considered this, "Indeed. A man in a water tank. What is this substitute teacher planning? Do the police know?"  
Ino rolled her eyes, "I don't care. Just don't ever be late again, Naruto." She exited the room.  
Gaara continued gazing murderously at Naruto, "Where is this warehouse?"  
"Here. The directions." Naruto handed the paper to Temari.  
"We'll investigate tomorrow, when you guys are at school." Shikamaru glanced at the paper, "and Naruto, keep an eye out for this substitute teacher."  
"Hidan."  
"Right."  
Sakura looked around. Should she mention the guy named Sai? Maybe she shouldn't, might as well not make a big deal on something she wasn't so sure of. Naruto, on the other hand, felt like he was going pass out. He needed to sit, and he needed food. Yes, food.  
As the room cleared out, Naruto's eyes wandered to the kitchen, then suddenly interrupted he was by a figure clinging to his body.  
"Sakura."  
She dug her fingernails into his jacket and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Idiot."  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
Sakura kicked him, "You don't know, do you?"  
"Know what?"  
"How much you mean to me." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
Naruto couldn't quite comprehend why he meant this much to someone. She meant the world to him, and he guessed it was time to get it into his head that she felt the same way.  
"Thank you." He replied back.  
Sakura pulled his head back, and silenced him with a kiss. When they pulled back, Naruto's stomach growled. He laughed, uneasily, and she shook her head.  
"Come on…I'll make you a snack."  


* * *

Naruto sighed, "Here we go."  
Sakura nodded, "See you later." She paused, "And don't be late, or I'll seriously hurt you this time."  
He chuckled, "I know. Bye." He disappeared in a flash, headed toward Leaf High. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to school.  
Upon arrival, she met up with some girls she had come to friendly grounds with. They weren't so interesting, always kept on talking about class. Sakura, herself, was really smart, and mostly the one ahead in class, but she really didn't care much about school after all she had been through.  
"What kind of questions does your teacher…?"  
Something caught her eye. He was paler that mostly all the students at the school.  
"Sai…!"  
Sakura excused herself from the group and wandered towards Sai. She then noticed that he was headed somewhere, and fast. After a minute of pursuing, she found out that he was just headed for the bathroom.  
Sakura inwardly groaned and slumped against the wall. She needed to stop. This was getting annoying.  
Just when she decided to head for her first period class, the door to the men's bathroom slammed open, revealing a freaked out jock.  
"! SPIDERS! SPIDERS!" As Sakura looked down, she blushed. The guy's pants were down revealing a bit too much. He ran in circles, jumping up and down. Tiny little insects were crawling up his hairy leg. Sakura shrieked and backed away.  
Was it weird that they seemed _exactly_ like the spider in that one classroom?  
A crowd crowded around the bathroom, laughing at the guy who was rolling on the ground, who was more aware of his 'spider problem', then his 'exposure problem'. But Sakura was paying more attention to the figure under the doorway.  
Despite the noise, she could make out exactly what Sai said.  
"You deserved it."  


* * *

"So…this is it?" Temari muttered gazing up at the warehouse.  
"It's the inside that counts." Shikamaru replied, picking up the key. "What a stupid place to hide this. Come on."  
Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Sasuke entered the dark room. With a flick of a finger, the lights turned on, one by one.  
Temari whistled. "What the hell is that?"  
"Tobi…" Gaara muttered slowly, reading the paint on the tube.  
The water tank was in the middle of the room. Just like Naruto had said, there was a man floating in it, wires coming in and out.  
"Is he…dead?" Temari wasn't bold enough to check herself. Sasuke knocked on the glass and shook his head.  
"Dunno."  
"But this is a really interesting place." Shikamaru said. "Do you think it's related to Akatsuki?"  
Everyone in the room flinched. Akatsuki was the name for the organization that was after them. Pein, Konan, and Orochimaru were all the leaders of this group. They were 'human experiments', usually experimenting on the special ones like Shikamaru, and creating a being far more invincible, and much greater, thus 'human experiments'. They led a secret army, the ones with the guns people normally mistake for as 'police', and these guys were regular humans. According to Gaara, this was all behind America's back.  
"Well…maybe. We can't be sure." Temari answered.  
"But we must look into this." Gaara said in his dark voice, "We can't let them get away this time."  
Temari continued gazing at the Tobi man. His mask was the color of orange and black, "He's really funny looking."  
"Yeah, yeah, can we go home?" Sasuke muttered.  
"We should come again sometime."  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "How troublesome." As they walked out of the warehouse, Temari looked over her shoulder,  
"Bye Tobi."  


* * *

Her hand reached for his in a swift movement, and pulled so that he was forced to turn to her.  
"I know what you did, and what you are."  
Sai raised his eyebrows, and looked around at those passing them. "Okay. But is this the greatest place to be talking about it?"  
Sakura scoffed, "There is nothing to talk about. You are like us."  
"Us? There's more?"  
"Don't play dumb!"  
"Alrighty then, whore."  
_ "Stop calling me that!" _  
He smirked and adjusted the notebook in his hand, "I'll meet you there, after school."  
Sakura gave him a death glare, "Fine."

After explaining to Naruto something-secretly, Sakura walked up to Sai.  
"Do you have a car?"  
She was taken aback, "N-no. I walk."  
"Then ill drive you home."  
"No!" She shouted. "I mean…I'm headed somewhere else today."  
Sai shrugged and looked passed her.  
"Er…you can drop me off there." She suggested.  
"Okay."

Sakura was headed to the warehouse. Just to get a look at it herself. When they were silent in the car, Sakura pondered on whether she should trust this guy completely.  
Adjusting the radio station, Sakura asked, "So you draw stuff and they come to life?"  
"Pretty much - as long as I have ink, which I always carry in my bag."  
"How do you know me?"  
He sighed, "I also came from the East a while back- turn here?"  
"Yeah. But wait, you were being chased to?"  
"I still am. And I came from the Akatsuki headquarters after that explosion from the guy name Shino."  
She gasped. Yes! She has heard of Shino. Was it Kiba and Hinata who told her? And Sai knew about Akatsuki already? "How did you survive?"  
Sai smiled, "Lions."  
She didn't question him further on that topic, "So you came here…I think you stop here."  
Sakura pointed to a building. She opened the car door and looked back at Sai. Should she trust him…He seems nice and all…  
"Hey, why don't you come with me?" Sakura asked.  
He seemed surprised, "Uh. What is this place?"  
"I have no idea. Just come."

Sakura switched on the light. And just like with the others, she experienced the same shock. Sai, on the other hand, was not affected.  
"Is this supposed to be a joke?"  
"I…don't know." Sakura replied truthfully. "My boyfriend-"  
"Naruto?"  
"Yes." Her voice was irritated, "Thinks this has to do with Akatsuki or something."  
"Well, what ever." Sai went down on knees to the ground, and got out a scroll of paper. He also came out with an ink pen. Sakura curiously studied him as he drew random animals that popped out.  
"My brother was killed by the explosion." Sai murmured. His face betrayed no emotion. While he drew it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to the figures.  
Sakura respectfully bowed her head, "I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter." He placed his two hands together and muttered some words Sakura couldn't make out. The drawing on the paper emerged from their flat forms. Sakura watched as a rabbit bounced over to the water tube. Her eyes met the mask of the man named Tobi.  
Creepy.  
"Sai?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want to be friends?"  
Sai glanced up, questionably.  
"Friends?"  
"Yeah…" She held out a hand.  
He went back to his drawings, "I heard of that one before. I've actually never had a friend."  
_No surprise_. "You're really clueless aren't you?"  
"It ran in my family."  
"Come. It's a quite unique feeling. Having friends." She extended her hand.  
It took a moment for Sai to respond.  
Finally, Sai shook it.  
"You're still a whore."

* * *


	5. Finals and BloodWTF?

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
5

Yeah so whats with this whole new FanFiction. com? ITS SOO CONFUSING. I have no idea what to do...ahhhh....  


* * *

It had been about one week since Sakura and Sai have marked the beginning of their friendship. Not much had happened in the city of L.A. Naruto and Sakura had been keeping an eye on the substitute teacher Sir Hidan, and he hadn't sparked any suspicion. They've also observed him after school to check if he went anywhere near the warehouse where the tube man Tobi was kept. Turns out that Hidan hadn't visited that place once since Naruto followed him for the first time.  
Speaking of the warehouse, the Fart Nugget group had been keeping that place as some sort of 'chilling out zone', or what ever phrase referred to the group hanging out, studying, investigating, and sometimes even sleeping there. Although, that only applied to Shikamaru, who continuously complained that there was too much noise in the house.  
At one point, Sakura felt like she was cheating everyone for she was on speaking terms with a being that was practically in the same position, had unique powers, and was a man (she didn't want Naruto to be thinking something was going on between her and Sai). So she brought Sai up to the warehouse on a random day, after school. Unfortunately the only two beings present were Naruto and Ino, although Sakura couldn't care less.  
"You guys…" Sakura called hesitantly at the door way. Sai stood a few feet behind her, already comfortable of the atmosphere of the room. Naruto, struggling with what looked like math, immediately raised his head at the sound of his precious one. Ino who was busy placing makeup on her face on the other side- she did this everyday before going to the house (obviously to please a certain Uchiha) - questionably glanced over.  
"I want to introduce you to someone." She stepped aside for them to get a look at Sai.  
Sai smiled that smile of his and raised his hand, "Hello."  
Naruto gaped, not knowing how to approach this newcomer, and this situation. Ino automatically studied Sai, not knowing whether or not to approve of his looks.  
"S-Sakura! This is the guy from school!" Naruto stood up.  
"Yes, it is. He-"  
"What are you doing bringing him to the secret room!" Naruto tried covering Tobi's tank with his figure, but failed miserably seeing it was too tall and wide.  
Ino caught on, "Hey! Sakura! What the hell!"  
Sakura shook her head, "Look he has powers like us!" She pushed Sai forward, "And he is in hiding too."  
Sai continued smiling.  
"He's a freak!" Naruto cried.  
"Sai…" Sakura hissed in his ears. "Talk!"  
"Well…I'm Sai." He began, embarrassed a little, "And…well…I came from the explosion of Shino."  
"Eh?"  
"Naruto, don't you remember? Kiba explained to us."  
Naruto scratched his head, "I dunno."  
She rolled her eyes and nudged Sai to continue, "I can draw stuff and they come to life."  
Ino was quite impressed, "Okay, but I still don't trust you, and you could be in league with Akatsuki."  
Sai waved his arms in front of him, "No, please, I'm nothing like that. You see, they killed my brother."  
Naruto and Ino were silent for a moment, and finally Naruto gave in. "Okay. But, Sakura you hang out with this guy too much."  
She sighed, just as she expected, "Okay, so Sai, this here is my boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. And this is Ino."  
Sai seemed like he was thinking of something. His eyes went from both Ino and Naruto, "Well, nice to meet you." He said after a while. Although, I pity you, Uzumaki. You're stuck with the whore."  
Naruto smiled at first, but the words just registered in him. "Wh-what?"  
Sakura growled, "I. Told. You. To. STOP CALLING ME THAT."  
It was too late, before Sakura could dive first for the punch, Naruto smacked Sai right across the face. Ino squeaked in fright.  
Sai stumbled back a little, then wiped his jaw. "Wow that was the weakest punch ever. _Do you even have a penis _?"  
Both Sakura and Ino blushed, while Naruto fought hard to come back with a reasonable remark. "What the hell did you just say?" He hissed in a rush.  
"You have no penis."  
"Stop saying that!" Not in front of the girls, he wanted to cry.  
Sai shrugged and grinned, "You told me to repeat it."  
Naruto jumped for the kill, but Sakura grabbed both of his arms, "Enough."  
Ino giggled in the back as Sai wandered off to Tobi man. Naruto muttered unintelligent things under his breath, while Sakura seriously wondered why she ever considered being friends with that freak.  
Ino idly wandered towards Sai, "Hello! How are you?"  
Sai frowned. This girl needed a nickname. But for some reason he needed to call her something that won't get her all heated up like the last hundred.  
"Hello gorgeous."  
"_WHAT?!_" Sakura screamed.  


* * *

A few days later, Sakura and Naruto were alone in the Tobi room, heads dug deep into textbooks. It was finals week. The worst week of all weeks. Naruto as usual had trouble with everything and had his eyes wandering every second behind him as Sakura sat hunched over her textbook, scribbling notes down like a maniac.  
Crap, she was done with page 400. Naruto wracked his brain, and sighed. He looked to his right where Tobi man floated in his tank of water. Could he help him? Ha, he was just a tube man. He didn't know the laws of Physics.  
Crap…Naruto thought, he was daydreaming again. He whimpered. Oh man, he was so gonna fail this final.  
"Sakura…?"  
"No." She snapped immediately. That was the only word that came out of her lips these days. Naruto leaned his back against hers.  
"I'm so hungry." She didn't respond…  
…The only thing he heard in the silent room was Sakura's pencil moving back and forth on the sheet.  
They were alone. Well excluding Tobi man.  
Doing nothing. Well…_he_ was doing nothing…  
An idea slowly, mischievously, crept into his mind.  
He needed to start a conversation.  
"You know…" he started, "I know you haven't told Gaara and them about Sai."  
She was silent for a moment; he could feel the guilt coming off her. "So?"  
"They're so gonna kill you when they find out."  
She straightened her back up, and cleared her throat, "That's why I'm immortal."  
He began to chuckle. Woops, he almost forgot.  
"And anyway," she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes twinkled, "I can always count on you to protect me."  
That was it for him, despite being totally in an awkward position; he pulled her head forward and crushed his lips against hers.  
Holding her head still, he straightened his body so he was directly in front of her now. She was trying to break free but he wouldn't allow any of that. He kicked his textbooks and all his studies as far away as possible and laid her down, not so gently, on the floor beneath them. Her hands found a way to his head and with strength pulled his head back. Their lips were swollen as Sakura yelled, "Idiot Naruto! What are you doing! I'm-"  
He silenced her again with his mouth. Her legs kicked the empty air in protest but her breathing quickened as his tongue slid down the slope of her neck. He pinned her arms to the side with his and came up to face her again.  
"You…always do this." She pouted.  
He grinned mischievously, "You should know why."  
"_Naruto_." She warned. "Stop being immature and get off me."  
"No."  
His teeth found its way to the zipper of her jacket. And with one smirk at her, he pulled it down slowly, revealing her white Abercrombie shirt.  
"Does me being angry turn you on?" Sakura growled, however Naruto could read the desire in her eyes.  
He considered this, "Yeah. Pretty much."  
He continued nibbling at a patch of skin that he now knows as her weak spot.  
"N-Naruto…please no." she gasped, "Study…must…"  
"You're the one with the super-strength." He leaned in closer to her ear, as his left hand slid under her shirt. "Use it."  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to."  
There. He had her in his grasp. He lifted her shirt just so it exposed her stomach and began trailing a line of kisses there. This tickled Sakura, so she squirmed underneath him.  
"Finals…study…ahhh…" she moaned. Naruto smirked and lifted the shirt just above the fabric of her bra. But her hand caught his wrist.  
She leaned in as if telling a deep secret. "Not in front of Tobi."  
He gazed at her puzzled, and they both turned their heads to the tube man. He just floated there, oblivious.  
"But…"  
"Not in front of him." Sakura repeated. "Sorry."  
"Then where?" Naruto searched the room for any other doors. He was _so close_! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ TOBI!

He was gonna cry. Sakura just shrugged. Excuse or not, they really had no choice.  
Naruto's hand remained on top of her breasts. He stared at her angrily, but then lightened up seeing the crimson face.  
"Then when?"  
Sakura gently pushed his hand away and her shirt down, then sat up on her elbows. She sweetly kissed him.  
"I'll see. After all, it's not something you plan."  
He pouted, and then a sense of drowsiness washed over him. He crashed onto her figure.  
"Hey…" Sakura whispered, running a finger through his blonde hair. "What's wrong?"  
Naruto wrapped his arms around her and dug his head in the crook of her neck. "Tired."  
Sakura closed her eyes. "Yeah. Me too."  
"You make a nice pillow." He muttered.  
"Thank you."  
"Sakura…?" his voice dragged her name.  
"Hm?"  
"I think I want to ditch tomorrow."  
"Your loss."  
"Hm."

* * *

"Okay, Alice, pour in the blue stuff."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I thought it was the green stuff." She pointed to the cylinder with the bubbly substance.  
The geek, or leader of the group, rolled his eyes. "Do you guys ever pay attention? Just-no." He grabbed the dropper Sakura was holding, "Just work on your Analysis. I'll do this."  
Alice, or Sakura, exchanged glances with the other girl, and picked up their pencils.  
"If you guys give me anything under an A…" the geek muttered, carefully pouring the chemicals into the beaker, "I'll kill you."  
"Too bad." Sakura said, dotting her sentence, "I'm immortal."  
"You only wish." The geek muttered, distracted.  
Sakura shrugged, thinking 'if you only knew…' and continued on her paper. She just wanted this day to be over, with the finals and all. Just wanted to get back to her Naruto's arms. She found herself looking out the window, and thinking what would have happened, if she didn't interrupt him yesterday. She blushed madly and fumbled with her pencil, causing it to roll across the table to where the geek was just about to pick up a knife.  
Oh, too late.  
The two hands just bumped into each other, and the knife ended up slipping and narrowly missing Sakura's hand, but cutting the skin along the way.  
"Holy!" The geek roared.  
Sakura hissed in pain, and retreated her hand to her side, her other hand covering it. Everyone was now looking at their table.  
Sakura wondered what to do now. Meanwhile, the geek was blazing on how he almost killed her- well, he did warn her. The girl next to her kept on saying she wanted to see the wound.  
Finally, the teacher came around and ordered Sakura to go the nurse or the bathroom. Sakura nodded, and wandered outside. After checking no one was around, she lifted her left hand and saw the wound was almost gone- just needed some extra healing push. But the blood was too much. She ran to the bathroom, trying not to let the red liquid fall to the ground.

Hidan hated kids. Stupid creatures, a big mistake. Teens were the worst. That's why he loved prep period. He gathered all his Jashin records and reports on the religion and made his way outside the classroom. He was headed to the staff room.  
As his mind raced with thoughts on ways to sacrifice for Jashin, he paused in mid walk.  
The air…  
It smelled like…  
His nose sniffed the outdoor hall. Automatically he dropped all the papers on the floor and followed the scent. This wasn't any type of blood. It was…  
He was at the point where the blood smell was at its highest. He stared at the ground and noticed a splotch of red which was followed by another one. He knelt to the ground and ran two fingers through the blood. He brought it to his nose, then his lips.  
His eyes widened.  
"HOLY FUCK!"

Sakura made sure that no one was in the bathroom, when the close was clear; she rummaged through her bag and came up with a bag of bandages. Just in case situations like these happened where she was injured, she kept a pack of bandages and first aid stuff. She wrapped her hand around the bandage after cleansing and took a step back.  
Phew. That was pretty close.  
Just when she was putting her stuff back into her bag, a figure appeared under the doorframe.  
Sakura jumped when she spun around, "Hey this is the girls…bath…room…" Her voice came to a sudden halt when she finally registered that this man was indeed Naruto's sub.  
Hidan scowled at her. "Pink hair…green eyes…"  
Sakura gasped.  
"Blood of an…immortal…"  
She flung her bag over her shoulder.  
"What Pein ordered me to search…for…" Hidan's eyes grew wide.  
Sakura propelled forward, right when Hidan howled.  
"SHIT! YOU'RE HARUNO SAKURA!"

* * *


	6. Run, Damnit, RUN!

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
6

Her body ordered her to run. Fast.  
Despite his body blocking the door, Sakura propelled towards it. She clenched her hands in a fist and punched Hidan right in the gut. His expression went from surprised to in pain.  
"Gah- you- you stupid bitch!"  
_RUN, SAKURA! _She screamed in her head. She dived towards a corner in the hall and searched for stairs. Shit…!  
Hidan's screams could be heard throughout the school. Spotting a flight of stairs Sakura dumped her bag over the rail and jumped for the third step-  
Something grabbed her ankle.  
"Y-your not going anywhere, you fucking bitch!" Hidan yanked her back and her head fell smack on the ground.  
"AH!" She felt warm liquid ooze into her hair. He glowered above her. Sakura came to her senses immediately. With a swift movement, her fist- with all her strength- met his groin.  
"A…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He howled in the air. Sakura smirked and jumped up. She kicked him in the face and he slumped onto the ground.  
With that Sakura jumped down the slope of the stairs and picked her bag up. Above her, Hidan screamed in pain. Good, he was done for now.  
Her thoughts raced. She needed Naruto.  
_"I feel like ditching tomorrow."_ his words came back to her. Sakura was horror struck. No! Not on a day like this! He couldn't _not_ be at school!  
Her blood ran cold when she heard Hidan's swearing a bit closer to her. How could he…?  
"K-KAKAZU!" He roared.  
Sakura panicked. There was another? She jumped over a bench and ran towards the cafeteria. Right now all she needed to do was run. Don't look back.  
Sakura gasped when some sort of hand appeared before her. It grabbed her by the neck and pulled her all the way back to where she jumped off the stairs. She struggled to take it off.  
Her super-strength forced the hand to move a couple inches away from her neck, and she tore it away from her completely. Right when she was about to charge for it once more, once again, something grabbed her ankle.  
By this point, many students in classrooms wondered what all the fuss was and exited their classrooms. Neither Hidan nor Sakura cared about this.  
The man named Kakazu appeared before the worn down Sakura. He kicked her in the stomach, face, and ribs. Sakura screamed in pain, as did many students in fright. Hidan staggered before Kakazu.  
"She punched me in the nuts!" he protested.  
"You deserve it, idiot." Kakazu rolled over Sakura who was panting.  
"Come on, let's kill her!" Hidan reached for a weapon in his pocket. Kakazu stopped him.  
"She can't die."  
Sakura moaned. Was this it? Is this how her life as she know it end? No… and then it hit her.  
Mustering up all the remaining energy in her lungs, she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!"  
"Fucking dipshit!" Hidan roared. "Shut the hell up!" he slammed his foot on her throat.  
"Gah." She choked.  
"Pick her up." Kakazu ordered, turning around. His eyes met the few people outside their classrooms. In the corner of his eyes, an adult was running towards them. Even security guards had their little sticks out.  
"_What?_ Why me? You're the freaking lazy ass. You do it!"  
"_Hidan. _" The substitute teacher now noticed all the eyes on them. He barked a laugh and bent over to pick Sakura up. He hissed in pain at the tender spot that just got injured. At that moment, an unusually large bird swooped down on the purple-head and bit his ear.  
"Ow! Mother-" he glared at the dark bird that hovered over him. Suddenly, a whole swarm of birds flew in on the Akatsuki pair. Hidan waved his hands around him, as he could no longer see anything but black. Even Kakazu had trouble. The birds pecked and bit at every bit of flesh they could reach.  
"AH! Kakazu! Do something!" Hidan screamed.  
"Shut up!" the partner yelled.  
The birds flew in a circle around them, and then started to clear out. They flew above them, and in a blink of an eye exploded into a black inky substance. It spilled all over Hidan and Kakazu.  
"My hair!" Hidan yelled.  
Kakazu kicked his partner in the knee. "Are you blind? Cant you see what's missing?"  
Hidan glanced around, clueless. Then it slowly dawned on him. "AAH! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!"  
Kakazu sighed and rolled his eyes. "I feel like the only thing you've been doing so far is screaming."

--

Sai led Sakura to an isolated corner of the school.  
"What's going on?" he asked watching as she healed some bruises all over her body.  
"No idea." She paused and stared at the concrete, "Everything happened so fast…"  
Sai let her continue.  
"How did that man find out about me?" she recalled what he said in the bathroom. Her eyes wandered to a patch of blood on her jacket. "No way…"  
Sai furrowed his brows, "You mean he knew you were here from the blood?"  
Sakura inhaled sharply, "Damn! He must have picked up my scent from blood I dropped on the ground!"  
Sai checked to see if no one was around. "Then what about the other guy?"  
"I don't know…he just appeared out of nowhere." She answered anxiously, "I know for sure he has powers. But the Hidan guy kept on getting up after each blow I landed on him."  
_"Duck."_ Sai whispered pushing down on her head. Sakura yelped, but remained silent as they crouched down, listening to what sounded like a…stampede?  
Dozens and dozens of people were screaming, and running from the area they just came from. They seemed like they were being chased by something.  
"What the…?" Sakura got up and stared wide eyed at the parade of screaming teenagers running pass her and Sai, without giving them one glance.  
"Look over there!" Sai pointed.  
Dread washed over her. "No…not _them_."  
Three men dressed in black stood at the top of the grass hill. Dark shield mask hid their disguise underneath. They carried those massive guns, that all of her teammates feared so much. The guns that held, with each bullet, the substance that took their powers away. That is, only for a while.  
The Akatsuki Police Force.  
Not really 'police men'. They were just called that.  
At the moment, each one was shooting in the air. That was the reason why everyone was panicking.  
"We have to get out of here." Sakura hissed turning around. But her eyes met no one. "Sai?"  
It was silence despite the screaming people behind her, plus the gun shots. "Sai?"  
Where did he go?  
"Looking for someone?" A sickening voice whispered in her ear. Hidan grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the wall. Sakura had little time to prepare for what was coming. He punched her in the jaw, then the gut, back into the jaw and on.  
"Gah! Ah! Uh!" Sakura grunted at each strike.  
"Wooh! You know what the best part about you being immortal is?" Hidan yelled enthusiastically, steadying her by the shoulder, "I can beat the crap out of you, and still come for more!" His raised his fist behind his head and brought it down.  
Sakura smirked. She caught the fist in mid-air. "Don't…underestimate…me." With that she twisted his fist in a full circle. Just hearing the sound of the bones cracking made her sick.  
"AAAH!" Hidan howled in pain. He screamed and held his broken wrist, glaring at her in disgust. "You know…you should know something about me." His voice was awfully calm.  
Sakura winced in pain as she took a step forward.  
"I…fucking…LOVE PAIN!" he exclaimed, diving for her.  
It took a moment for Sakura realize that he wasn't talking about the human. She dodged him and ran.  
"What did you do to Sai?" she asked over her shoulder. Before Hidan could answer Kakazu came crashing down the second level.  
"What the fuck! Kakazu?" Hidan yelled. The man named Kakazu got up, irritably wiping off dust from his cloak. He had a mask covering the bottom half of his face, similar to Kakashi. He was also wearing a tight hood and had stitches all over his arms.  
Sakura searched the air for her friend. And there he was, flying on an enormous bird. The bird was diving right for her. Sai's hand was outstretched. "Sakura!"  
"Sai!" she extended her own hand-  
"Oh no you don't!" In a blink of an eye a huge red scythe appeared from nowhere driving itself into Sakura's torso.  
Sai pivoted the bird to the left and disappeared from view.  
Once the scythe passed through the girl's body it went through the wall right behind her, keeping her in place.  
Sakura blankly stared at the object that just pierced her. She watched as blood made its way out. She could feel her throat cave in, and sensed blood filling the void in her mouth.  
She heard herself whimper.  
The pain was overwhelming. It wasn't like the time she was pierced through her stomach by Orochimaru's sword. It was because that time she did for a loved one…  
This time…  
Hidan laughed and pat her on the head. "Nice one, Haruno."  
"It's over." Kakazu muttered.  
Hidan looked over his shoulder, "We're leaving?"  
"Yes-" Suddenly, a small round object appeared from the sky, lightly thumping the pavement. "What the?"  
The two inspected it.  
"Kakazu…that's a bomb." Hidan mumbled.  
"Well, what are you doing? Throw it away from here!"  
Hidan dived for the object and just as it exploded he threw it yards away. Just then, more fell from the sky.  
"Damn it! Its that kid with the birds!"  
"Don't let it get near us!"  
They continued throwing every bomb that fell from Sai's hands away from them.  
During this time, Sakura was alone.  
Her mind was blank, as were her eyes. He was sending her a message. But she was long gone.  
Sakura had given up. What was she suppose to do?  
She closed her eyes, and waited.  
His face was clear in her mind. He was mad, angry at her. He was yelling. _"What the hell are you doing? Get that thing out of you! Don't give up!'  
"I'm sorry, Naruto…I can't."  
"Yes you can! Don't give up on me! Not now, after all we've been through! This is nothing, Sakura!"  
She smiled. "You try bearing this pain. Its hell."  
"I don't care! Don't do this! Please, Sakura!" It seemed like he was pleading. _  
Sakura opened her eyes once more. He was right. Sai, over there, was risking his life for her, and here she was just day dreaming. She needed to get to Naruto. No matter what.  
Gritting her teeth, she grasped either side of the scythes pole. With her inhuman strength she pulled on it.  
"Grrrrrrr." She growled, resisting the pain. "Haaa!" with one more pull, the scythe was out. And her body was regenerating faster than she ever saw it.  
Maybe it was the resolve.  
She gazed up at the sky and saw Sai staring down at her.  
"One more time, Sai."  
The enemies weren't even aware of her freedom. They looked like such idiots throwing bombs. She smirked and watched as Sai swooped down on her, arm extended.  
She raised her hand, and finally grasped his. Her feet lifted from the ground, and off she went.  
"Ah! Kakazu, look!" Hidan cried. "Damn it!"  
Sakura looked back at them, one last time, tongue stuck out.

---

"Where do we go?" Sai asked.  
Sakura pulled her hood over her head to hide her hair. It wasn't really a good idea to be flying on top of a bird, in L.A., where millions of people witnessed you. But what choice did they have?  
"To Naruto."  
"To your house?"  
Sakura thought about it, "No, he wouldn't be there. Go to Tobi's place."  
Sai turned around and gazed onward, "But isn't that _their_ place from the beginning?"  
She considered this, "It doesn't matter…does it? As long as we're all together."  
"Okay but it's gonna be your entire fault if anything happens there."  
"I know."  
She imagined what Naruto's reaction would be when he saw her life this. Every inch of her was covered in blood. It made her nauseous, but a little proud.

---

"You go first."  
"No…its best if you do."  
"No."  
Sakura glared at Sai. He was all clean. His tight tube-top blood less. She envied him.  
Sakura turned the knob and took a deep breath. "Hi everyone!"  
The room was silent. Something in her told her that it wasn't like this a few seconds ago. Naruto lay on his belly, Kankuro in front of him in the same position. It looked like they were in a wrestling match. To their left, and to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke and Ino were locked in a kiss. Their make out session was interrupted as Ino goggled at Sakura.  
"So guess what happen-"  
Naruto appeared in front of Sai, his hand was gripping his neck. "_Bastard!_What the hell did you do to her?!" His eyes sparked red. His voice murderous.  
Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, "Calm down. It wasn't him." She stated calmly.  
Naruto gazed at her and slowly retreated his hand to his side.  
Sai glared at him but remained silent.  
"Then who was it?" his voice was filled with worry. "Sakura?"  
"It was Hidan…he attacked me in school." Maybe 'attack' wasn't the word since she laid the first punch.  
"What?" Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?"  
She gently pushed him away, "I'm fine of course, I don't wanna get you stained."  
Naruto couldn't control his emotions. She was at school, and was- what it looked liked- fighting to death, while he was sitting here arm wrestling with Kankuro?  
Sakura noticed his depressed state, "Hey." She lightly punched him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I showed them whose boss."  
Sai smiled, "Ah, remember when you punched him in the nuts?"  
Sakura giggled, "Yeah, and the way you threw those bombs…it made them look so _lame_!"  
Naruto pouted, "Wait you were there too?"  
Sakura clapped her hands, "Enough guys…we need to get serious." She walked to the middle of the room, next to Tobi's tube. She noticed that three pairs of eye were still on her.  
"You guys, my identity has been revealed." Sakura said, "They know I'm in L.A., and Naruto, they might know we're together."  
He walked up beside her and nodded, "What do we do?"  
Sasuke, Ino and Kankuro stood along side each other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sai.  
"First, whose he-"

-

A huge explosion blasted through the walls of the doorway. Sakura and Ino screamed. Naruto shielded Sakura from all the flying particles of the wall, as everyone ducked for cover. Kankuro coughed.  
"What the hell?"  
Everyone's eyes strained to see what had caused the sudden explosion.  
"Hehe! I seriously can't believe you guys came _here!_"  
"Hidan…this is your entire fault. If they did anything to Tobi…"  
"I know. I know."  
Sakura gasped. They followed her! Her eyes met Naruto's. They were filled with fear and worry.  
Once the debris cleared, everyone got a good look at the two Akatsuki members.

Hidan's mouth opened wide, revealing the perfectly aligned teeth, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**TBC God know's when.**


	7. FartNuggets vs Akatsuki

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Dear Mom and Dad,  
I may be writing this for no apparent reason but I need to get this out of my system. The last I left you off, we got into a fight. If I remember correctly, you caught me kissing a blonde guy at the front step. (Almost killed him). Sorry, I really I am, but I don't regret it. Anyway, at the moment you might think I'm dead or possibly not. I wouldn't know. But if you only knew the truth. Mom…Dad, I miss you two so much. You really were the world to me, even if we bicker 24/7. This letter will never get to you though, because I have realized that your lives would be better off without me. Constantly, over and over, I am being hunted down, the last thing I want to do is to get you involved in this chaos. I guess I am okay. I have someone important with me. So please don't worry, please don't cry, because people like you need to continue in life with a smile. Even if you will never know, I will always fight for your freedom and mine as well. I love you. I always will. Pray for me. I don't know if I'll survive this mess. My entire being is hanging on a thread of hope.  
Miss you,  
Sakura.  
P.S. Say hi to the entire family for me! _

* * *

Sakura's body violently shook as if she was standing in a snow storm, naked. She wasn't sure why though; there really was no fear in her heart. Alright, maybe a little… But the strong firm hand gripping her sweaty one made her feel secure.  
Naruto's eyes were red, and fierce. He glared at the two Akatsuki members in rage.  
Ino, Sasuke and Kankuro all were aligned with Sakura and Naruto; they too, were filled with shock and horror.  
Hidan kicked a rock out of his way, and jumped onto the flat ground. "Heh, you fucked this place up, Kakazu."  
Kakazu remained silent, green orbs locked on the teenagers.  
"…How did you guys find out about this place?!" Hidan snapped.  
"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled.  
"Ha! Who are _we_?! Who the fuck are you!?"  
"How did you guys find out about this place?" Kakazu muttered, ignoring Hidan.  
Naruto tensed. "Why is it important to you? Is Tobi important to you?"  
Hidan and Kakazu exchanged glances; they seemed like they didn't know how to approach this.  
But then, Hidan violently shook his head, "Wait a minute! Aren't you in my class?"  
"That's Uzumaki Naruto…" Kakazu sighed, "Please tell me you haven't recognized him when he was right under your nose."  
"Um…it's hard to tell the difference with those scars on his face."  
"Oh my god, you're such an idiot!"  
"Don't call me a freaking idiot!"  
The five FartNuggets (and Sai) stood there, baffled by the pairs sudden bickering. Sakura found this the time to communicate with them.  
"You guys…what do we do?"  
Sasuke smirked, "Pound them to death."  
Kankuro glanced over, "You don't suppose they're human experiments with powers?"  
"Maybe…" she whispered. "I guess there's only one way to find out."  
Ino cringed, "I don't want to fight…"  
Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm, "We don't have to. Sakura, listen, you're going to have to escape, Sasuke and I will distract them-"  
"No!" she hissed, pulling her arm loose. She stared disbelievingly at Naruto. "I'm not going to run away."  
"We have no choice." Naruto muttered facing the enemies again, who were trying to choke each other.  
"_You_ have no choice. I do. I'm staying, I'm tired of running." For some reason, Naruto telling her this really hurt her deep down.  
"Sakura…" Naruto protested.  
"I. Am. Not. _Leaving_!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
An awkward silenced passed through Kankuro, Sai, Sasuke and Ino. Naruto was having internal conflict in his mind. Finally, he turned his head away with a hiss and said in a dead tone, "Fine."  
"Get the hell off me!" Kakuzu yelled, pushing off Hidan. He dusted off his cloak and irritably turned back to the group.  
"…Are you going to hand us the girl or not?"  
"Like hell we will." They spat.  
Hidan walked over. He carried the huge scythe that recently pierced Sakura, which was still stained with her blood. "Then, under Lord Jashin's rules, we have no choice but to kill you all!"  
Kakazu stepped up, "And…the blonde here could be worth something." He noted, "if Pein has a bounty over him."  
Sakura staggered forward, her heart thumping madly against her chest, "Pein- is alive!?"  
The two raised their eyebrows, "No shit."  
It dawned on Naruto, "That means…Jiraya…lost." His shoulders slumped.  
"But don't worry; Pein isn't the one you should fear." Hidan raised his weapon, his tongue tracing the outline of his lips.  
"I don't see anything scary about you guys." Sasuke said.  
"Heh…that's not what I meant." Hidan spoke in a low voice. With that, he launched forward, the scythe in his hand twisting in all ways, rotating back and forth.  
Sakura was searching the deep meaning behind the insane guy's words, she wasn't prepared when Hidan appeared before her.  
"AAH!" Awaiting the blow, Sakura opened her eyes to see Sai standing there with a sword in his hand. The two weapons clashed together, sending sparks in the air.  
"Ino, Kankuro, stay back!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes flashed red, and he sucked in a deep breath. Sakura knew what was coming and ran after the other two.  
A huge blast of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, racing like dragon, toward Hidan's figure. He stared at it in horror, and jumped back. Sai's sword dropped to ink before him.  
Meanwhile, Kakazu and Naruto were interlocked in a fist fight. Sakura never knew how good he was till now. His dodging skills had increased. He was ducking, and then diving, even making contact. Kakazu grunted in pain.  
Yet, in all this success, something wasn't right…  
Kankuro was talking to Ino.  
"We need to get Gaara, especially Shikamaru."  
Ino nodded, "Run, now!"  
In the battle against Hidan, the man swung the scythe, narrowly missing Sasuke's head. This was to be expected of Sasuke's eyes, which could see everything moments before it actually happened. Sai threw a scroll in the air stylishly, and painted pictures of lions, hawks, and knives.  
To the left, Kankuro invisibly ran out the room, through the huge hole in the wall.  
Ino ran up to Sakura, and held her hand.  
"What do we do?"  
"We can't let the boys have all the fun." Sakura said with sly edge to her voice.  
Ino narrowed her eyes, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Naruto could feel it coming. The anger. It was as if the rage was slowly boiling like water, almost about to overflow, and let loose. In this case the 'red-substance', in which Naruto finally had decided to call 'Chakra'- after a Japanese folk tale.  
He was well aware that the Chakra was powerful, and without a doubt, will help him defeat the opponent. Although, there was something horrific about this Chakra. It had this ability to devour him like a beast; to destroy his sanity, and turn him into a demon.  
At least that's what it felt like.  
Naruto roared in pain when Kakazu punched him in the gut. It sent him flying to the wall, which crumbled to his blow.  
And if Naruto remembered correctly, the Chakra gave him…healing powers- like Sakura- but much weaker, yet useful.  
Kakazu glowered over him, "You're probably worth only 25,000. Not much, but still something."  
Naruto's body wavered in pain. He couldn't move…  
Kakazu brought his hand close to Naruto's mouth. With a sudden bang, the hand turned into strings- threads. It danced in the air before them and aimed itself straight into Naruto's mouth. It climbed up the back of his head, through his eye sockets, and nostrils. Threads poked their way through his ear hole, completely destroying him.  
The Akatsuki shook his head at how easy it was, but stopped abruptly. He inhaled sharply and staggered backwards, only to bump into a figure.  
"Ow. That's gotta hurt." Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, clone."  
The Naruto that just died puffed into a cloud of smoke. Kakazu tried to move but was interrupted by the hand that just pierced him. It was flaming red.  
"What the…"  
"With this power, I can defeat you." Naruto stated. He pulled back his hand that was drenched in Kakazu's blood, and walked back, witnessing the man crumble to the ground- dead.  
"I don't find any pleasure in killing." Naruto said, "You just gave me no choice."

Sakura lifted Ino off her feet. With the super-strength, Sakura hoisted her up through the air. The blonde flew up to the ceiling, and came crashing down, but this plan wasn't for nothing.  
Sasuke fell on his back. His eyes widened when he saw Ino falling right over him, her arms extended in front of her, her fingers forming a triangle.  
"Mind Transfer!" Ino screamed, aiming straight at Hidan, who hadn't witnessed her yet. Sai jumped back, mildly surprised.  
Her hand made contact with Hidan's head, and that was when the transfer was made. Ino's real body slumped to the ground while Hidan's body shuddered.  
Hidan raised his hand slowly and formed a peace sign, "Mind Transfer: Success."  
Sakura coughed; Ino's expression on Hidan's face really made him look weird.  
"Phew." Sakura sighed, leaning against Tobi's tube. "Finally a break."  
She spotted Naruto standing over Kakazu's body. Except, seeing Kakazu in that state didn't nearly surprise her as much as seeing Naruto.  
A stroke of déjà vu hit her.  
Naruto's red form. Complete black eyes. Beastly attitude.  
She swore to herself, that she would never ever allow him to be in that form.  
"N-Naruto!" she cried, propelling towards him. His dark eyes darted to her rushing figure. A low growl crawled up his throat.  
A dozen things happened at once.  
Ino began to scream, clinging to her head in pain. It was like an invisible force struck Sai and Sasuke in the chest, having them fly a dozen yards away from Ino's figure.  
As Sakura ran toward Naruto, she saw a sudden movement of Kakazu, his hand twitched and hundreds of gray strings popped out, wrapping it around Naruto's legs.  
Sakura fell to the ground, as a midst of red came swirling towards her from Naruto.  
"NARUTOO!" she screamed. Although, her voice was drowned out by Ino's.  
"Somebody help! Get me out of here!"  
"Ino!" Sasuke yelled, "Calm down, just get out of the body! Now!"  
Hidan, or Ino, shut her eyes and concentrated. The Ino on the ground shook violently, and started to move.  
Hidan blinked, once then twice, and finally wore an expression of bewilderment, "What the fuck just happened!?"

Sakura coughed and gazed forward, Kakazu stood over Naruto, who was squirming under his foot.  
"Silly, boy." Kakazu said. "You think you can defeat me?"  
"H-how!?" Naruto gasped, "I pierced your heart!"  
Kakazu chuckled, "You pierced one of my hearts."  
"One of!?"  
"In total I was born with five hearts. Now, thanks to you, I have two." Kakazu placed his hand over his wound, "That just means you're going to have to kill me two more times."  
Naruto's eyes widened. Kakazu pressed down harder on his chest, causing Naruto to cough blood.  
"You piece of SHIT!" Sakura roared. Her fist was ready behind her head. This man…will pay.  
Kakazu grunted in surprise when Sakura punched him straight in the jaw. The impact threw Kakazu to the wall. He disappeared behind the rubble.  
"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura leaned down, placing her hand on his chest.  
He was no longer in the red form, thank god. He gazed up at her, anxiously.  
"That man, he's too powerful."  
"I know, I know." Sakura shushed him, "But we can't give up."  
Naruto winced in pain, as Sakura healed his wounds.  
A few months ago, in the prison, Sakura realized that her healing powers can benefit the others. It wasn't just for her. Although, it was very minimal healing.

Hidan swung his scythe. "You'll pay for that, stupid blonde!"  
Ino screamed ducking, but Sasuke pushed her out of the way. He jumped in the air, and as he passed Hidan halfway in mid-air, he sucked in a deep breath and blasted the man's face with fire.  
"Ahh!" Hidan fell to the ground, attempting to extinguish the fire that burned his upper clothing and face. As Hidan was off-guard, Sai drew up behind him with a knife in his hand, and struck Hidan straight into the back.  
"Ow!" Hidan roared. "Fuck that hurts!"  
Ino, Sasuke, and Sai stared in horror as Hidan nearly just wiped the blade of his back. The blood was gushing down his back, but it seemed like he wasn't hurt at all.  
"What…he should be dead." Sai muttered.  
"Don't tell me he's…" Ino started.  
"Immortal? How is that…possible?" Sasuke finished.  
They're question was answered once Hidan turned back to them, "Well, you see, I may seem immortal. But I'm not."  
Hidan smiled smugly, "It's called the power to resist. But then again, you guys still don't know my true power."  
"True power…" Ino repeated in disbelief.

"Sakura, watch out!" Naruto roared suddenly, breaking her concentration. Sakura looked over her shoulder in horror. Kakazu stood there, eyes fixed on her, hand ready to strike her with its threads.  
But Naruto was too late to do anything, as was Sakura. The hand dived toward her; Sakura shut her eyes waiting for the blow.

It never came.

Kakazu ordered his body to move. It didn't respond, "What the-"  
Sakura looked pass Kakazu's body. Standing there, underneath the blown apart doorway were three figures.  
Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Imitation: Success."  
Everyone in the room sighed in relief at Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari's arrival.  
"What have you guys gotten yourself into?" Temari yelled irritably.  
Hidan glared at them, "Reinforcements? Shit."  
Kakazu still was in denial. "Why the hell cant I move…?"  
Gaara looked rather angry, "I'll kill both of you."  
"Eh?" Hidan said.  
"Help me, damn it, Hidan!" Kakazu said to his teammate.  
Hidan took one step, but a wall of sand blocked his way, "Shit, I think we should retreat, Kakazu."  
"You think?"

Shikamaru walked to the right, as did Kakazu. Sakura walked out of the way, Naruto right behind her. They ran toward Sasuke, Sai and Ino and watched their teammates do the work.  
Shikamaru's plan was to beat up Hidan using Kakazu. The two were intertwined in an awkward battle in which Hidan continuously yelled, "Stop it, damn it!"  
He attempted to attack Shikamaru, but a wall of sand blocked his way.  
"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked the others.  
Ino shook her head, "I'm a little freaked out."  
"It's okay, we're saved now." Naruto said.  
"And in some deep shit, once this is all over." Sasuke added.  
Everyone nodded, shivering in fear of the thought of Gaara being at them.

"Shikamaru," Temari said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You look tired."  
"Let him go," Gaara muttered, "I'll take it from here."  
"Okay." The lazy teenager canceled his technique on Kakazu, and retreated back with Temari.  
Kakazu shuddered once the shadow broke away. He gazed at the new comers.  
"Are you planning to fight me?"  
"I plan to kill you." Gaara put his hands together.  
Hidan ran to Kakazu's side, "Oi, there's too many of them. And that one looks dangerous. We better get out of here."  
His partner nodded, "And what of the girl? And Tobi?"  
Hidan looked over his shoulder at Sakura. She was clinging onto the blonde boy, who had a deadly expression. Hidan's eyes wandered behind them to where they stoop a foot away from Tobi's tube.  
An idea clicked in his head.  
It was so brilliant, it might even…  
Excitement flooded his body. "Hey, I'm going to do the ritual."  
"Ritual?" Kakazu whispered, "On who?"  
"The girl." Hidan smirked, "Distract the red head."  
"But she's immortal." Hidan ignored this comment.  
He grasped the handle of the scythe and brought the blade to his mouth. The girl's blood was still there, it all would work out so well.  
His pink tongue snaked out of his mouth, and licked the blood that was slowly dripping.  
"Lord Jashin…" he whispered to no one. "A sacrifice…"  
In a swift movement, Hidan dug into his cloak, and came out with a sword. He swallowed the blood, flinching at the bitter taste.  
The sword pierced his stomach.  
Sakura stared, bewildered at the movements of Hidan.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke asked.  
All eyes were on Hidan, not one noticed the sudden grunt. Sakura doubled over in pain.  
She took a step back. Her brain really couldn't comprehend what was going on to her body. The two hands covering her stomach started feeling warm and wet.  
She tasted blood in her mouth.  
"Gah-!"  
Naruto looked around and finally met her.  
"Sakura!"  
She leaned against something- Tobi's container. Her alarmed eyes met Naruto's and she revealed the wound that was tormenting her.  
He gasped catching her in time.  
She fell to the ground, smearing blood all over the tank's glass.  
The other finally noticed the commotion and tore their eyes off Hidan only to be more in shock.  
Sakura squirmed, "Ah-"  
Naruto clutched her in his arms, "Shh, don't talk, its okay, everything's going to be okay."  
"What's going on?" Temari called.

Kakazu narrowed his eyes at Hidan, "What the hell was that for?"  
"Dumb ass, look at the tank. Look at the blood." His voice was distant, as if awed by his own work.  
Kakazu did as said.

The blood that just was smeared on the tank was seeping through the glass. It went straight through, as if the glass weren't even there in the first place. It floated in the water, right before the body of Tobi.  
And just like a vacuum, the blood traveled up the length of Tobi's body and was sucked in by the hole of the right side of the mask.  
"Genius." Kakazu muttered in admiration.

The water in the tank started to bubble, to the point where it might have just exploded.  
Which it did.  
The glass shattered in all directions. Naruto covered Sakura's anguished body, while everyone ducked for cover.  
Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari gazed in horror.

Tobi's body lay in the middle of the room. It was silent. Deadly silent.  
Then like a vampire awakening from his slumber, the body slowly fidgeted, then snapped upright.

The masked figure stretched his arm wide and glanced around at everyone's puzzled expression.

"Hello."


	8. Fingers Pointing, Emotional Breakdown

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
8

I had a dream that Gaara was sleeping at my grandma's house. It was so scary.

"Hello."

The wailing sounds of sirens cried out in the distance. It passed the warehouse, completely unaware of the buildings whereabouts. It didn't make a difference, though, L.A. streets and highways were filled 24/7 with police and ambulance.  
Hidan gazed back to the scene after making sure the sirens weren't headed this way. He took a step forward to the black, masked figure, who sat underneath a puddle of water, dazed at its surroundings.  
"Hey, Tobi…" Hidan's voice trailed off awkwardly. Everyone's eyes flickered to the man who broke the silence. "Come here."  
Tobi inclined his head, confused, "But who are you?"  
"We are your friends, Tobi, sir." Kakazu said. His voice drastically changed, no longer deep and cold, but light and composed.  
"I'm soaked." Tobi stated simply, glancing down at his thin clothing.  
"I know, we'll get you dried clothes, just come here already." Hidan's voice hinted irritation. His eyes kept darting behind where Gaara glared suspiciously at the scene.  
"Okay." Tobi lifted his leg and pushed his body up. He adjusted his mask to align his face properly. Taking a step forward, Tobi now noticed the group of teenagers huddled closely together a few yards away.  
He also noticed a pink haired girl eyeing him with horror. Her friends were holding her protectively as she lay on the ground.  
"What's wrong with you-?"  
"Tobi! Just come, damn it." Hidan insisted.  
"Yes, yes. Because Tobi is a good boy." His tone wore a smile that was hidden underneath the striped mask.

_A very, very good boy_

As the being they once knew as the 'tube-man', passed them carelessly, Naruto was hit with a sudden jolt of apprehension. A spark of fear traveled up the length of his spine. His eyes diverted away from Tobi. He couldn't make eye contact with him. His body trembled against Sakura's. It was like the man was sending a deadly aura around him, it was just so _powerful_, so intense…Naruto couldn't do anything but cower away.  
Tobi skipped to his comrades.

_Come, I dare you_

Not only was Naruto facing this fear, but his friends as well. No one, not even Gaara dared to look at Tobi.

_I dare you to raise a finger against me_

Hidan smiled weakly and patted Tobi on the shoulder, "Good boy. We should get going."  
Tobi scratched his black unkempt hair, "Where to?"  
"We'll go to Pein. Do you know who Pein is?"

_I'll give you immense pain_

"Yeah! Let's go!"  
"How that eye of yours?" Kakazu murmured turning around with them. Temari and Shikamaru back up against the wall, farthest away. Gaara just took a step to the side, gritting his teeth.  
"It's weird. I can see through walls. And, I can see every so vivid. It's neat." Tobi mused.  
Sasuke's ears twitched.

_You don't stand a chance_

"Well, it is the eye of a former Uchiha." Kakazu stepped over a pile of rocks, Tobi skipped around them.  
"Who's that?"  
"No one."  
Sasuke gasped, his heading snapping forward, "Itachi!"  
Kakazu sighed, rubbing his chest. "Hidan, take Tobi, I'll take care of these kids."  
"Hurry the fuck up."  
"You said a bad word." Tobi gasped, poking Hidan on the collar.  
"Just go."  
Sasuke lunged forward, "What did you do to my brother!?"  
"Silence." Kakazu ordered. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the room, looking murderous. "Tobi is the fourth and final human experiment."  
"Human experiment?" The room whispered.  
"Even though he might not seem like it, he is undeniably powerful. More powerful than Pein."  
Sakura's stomach wrenched at this.  
"We have seeked this moment from the beginning of our time. To create the strongest being in this world was our objective. Strong, intelligent, and most of all…immortal. We hunted down certain natural's (A/N people born with powers) with certain aspects that would benefit Tobi as a being. One of them being your brother, Uchiha Itachi."  
Sasuke clenched his fist. "Damn you…"  
"Although we had only accomplished getting one eye, hence the hole in the mask." He chuckled at the memory, "As for the blood…"  
Despite having her head dug deep into Naruto's jacket, Sakura could feel Kakazu's eyes on her.  
"We chose to use the girl's blood for Tobi. It is after all, the greatest blood ever. That's why we were pursuing you from the beginning." He said, "And now that your blood is running through Tobi's veins, our mission is complete. But, it is under Master Pein's command that we bring you to him whole. Seeing that this won't work, we will retreat for now. This wont be the last time we see each other, Haruno Sakura."  
He turned his back, giving one last look at the Fart Nuggets, "Go ahead, and attack us. But remember, we have Tobi. And not only him, but many beings with extraordinary powers." Kakazu started walking forward. He paused, "Just give up…weaklings."

He disappeared behind the rubble outside the warehouse, into the vast world.

No one spoke for what seemed a century.  
Sakura continued to stare blankly at the last spot their enemies stood. This all had to be a dream. Definitely, in fact, she would wake up any second, in her bedroom with Naruto snoring by her side, not standing there looking just as freaked out as she felt.  
Gaara clenched his head in his hands as if in pain, "What the _hell_ just happened?!"  
"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled scratching his head with a sigh.  
"How could you be so carefree?" Temari shook her head.  
"What else am I suppose to feel?"  
Ino walked over to Sasuke who was on his knees, "Are you okay?"  
"_Don't touch me_." he warned at her extended hands.  
Ino retreated her hand, but stayed put, "Sasuke…"  
"I…will kill that man. I will avenge my brother." He looked up, his eyes were crimson red, and "I will take back what was once his. That eye."  
Ino didn't know what to say, she felt so hopeless. It's like no one needed her. Shikamaru and Temari had each other, Gaara of course was Gaara, Naruto and Sakura were like destined for each other, and Sasuke was now slowly finding his own path, one he could only take. There was no room for her anywhere.

Sakura pushed Naruto away and lifted her self on her knees. He didn't mind, he was too busy gazing off into the distance to what could have been…  
Her wound stung a little, but it was all cleared up. She still couldn't quite believe what happened there…  
Overall, she couldn't believe _anything_ really…  
Sai stood over her, expressionless and looking of place. "Hey, Sai, help me up." She raised her hand.  
"You…" someone growled. Sakura looked to the doorway and saw Gaara glaring at her. She slumped back to the ground in fear, holding Naruto's sleeve. "This is your entire damn fault."  
He charged toward her and Sakura cowered farther back, "H-huh?"  
Everyone turned to the commotion and walked forward.  
"Everything that has happened, everything we fought for has all been for nothing!" he roared, stopping right above her. His light blue eyes sparked red.  
"What the hell, can you at least explain?" Naruto yelled putting an arm around Sakura.  
"I can't think of a place to begin." Gaara hissed, "Who's he!"  
His finger pointed toward Sai who raised his eyebrow, "I'm Sai."  
Sakura took a deep breath and got up boldly facing Gaara. "I met him at school. Don't worry, you can trust him."  
"Trust him?" the red-head growled, "Don't you think by now, after all you've been through, trusting someone is a little too much?"  
Sakura gaped at him in disbelief, "Sai has been through as much shit as we have, if not, worse!"  
"Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying, that this is just a scam to lead you straight to Akatsuki's hands!?"  
Sakura began to talk but shut her mouth, unable to think up of something. She closed her eyes and said in a low voice, "Just because you're too scared to trust someone doesn't mean we should be to." She opened her eyes to reveal the fierceness behind them, "Not every single person in this world is as bad as you say they are. I can trust who ever I fucking want to, Gaara."  
He raised his hand, and from behind his gourd a pile of sand erupted into the air.  
"Hey! Gaara! Step down!" Temari screamed, pushing him back. "Leave her alone!"  
"I heard you flew in the air in the middle of the city where everyone can see you!" he said shoving Temari away.  
"What?" Shikamaru suddenly said.  
"Well, I was trying to run away from them, we had no choice." Sakura motioned her head towards Sai.  
"Great, just great. I can just imagine tomorrow's headlines." Shikamaru stubbornly walked away from the group.  
"Way to blow the cover." Ino elbowed her.  
"Hey, I had no choice! We had to get somewhere, or else I would have been killed or taken away!"  
"So you came here!?" Gaara roared, "The place where Tobi was? The one place where _you_desperately didn't need to be!?"  
"How was I supposed to know-?"  
"You know you could have gone anywhere else, Sakura…" Temari murmured.  
"Not that I care, but Naruto did tell you to leave when the enemies came but you denied." Sasuke added.  
"What!?" Gaara snarled.  
"Hey! Don't drag me into this-" Naruto protested.  
"Oh, shut up!" Sakura screamed at him. She gave a bitter laugh, and stared at him coldly, "Don't try to deny everything when _I know_ you agree to it."  
He eyed her apologetically, but she turned her head.  
"You could have gone anywhere…you could have called someone…" Gaara whispered. "Now thanks to you, the greatest enemy of all time has awoken, and we are powerless."  
"Thanks to me…?"  
"Don't try to deny it." He said. "The number one reason why this is all your fault."

The world was spinning out of control. Sakura stumbled backwards. She was in a court, Gaara the judge, while everyone else the witnesses and victims. She was the suspect, claiming to have done everything, every little move, wrong. When all she had done, was try to survive. Everyone eyed her pitifully.  
Her eyes seeked Naruto, who had his head turned. How could he…?  
Only Sai remained on her side or no side at all.  
"Y-you…think this is my fault, because of the blood I carry?" she slowly muttered.  
"If you, or your blood, didn't exist then, maybe, just maybe, this would all be okay, and Akatsuki might not even exist. Maybe."  
"Ah…" Sakura's knees gave in on her and she collapsed onto the soaked ground. "So it's better if I don't exist now?"  
"No!" Naruto shouted, "Gaara just shut up. It's all in the past. There's nothing we can do about it."  
"You shut up, Naruto. And 'all in the past'? You're greatly mistaken."  
Sakura wasn't listening. Her vision fogged as tears started falling. How had things gotten so out of control?  
"She thinks, that just because she's immortal, everything is easy, that nothing is the matter."  
That was the last thing she thought, "You're lying!"  
The warehouse silenced. "You're lying! Lying! LYING! I HATE YOU ALL!"  
Her voice could be heard from miles away. "You think…its _easy_ being me? YOU TRY HAVING THE WORLD CHASE YOU DOWN EVERY SINGLE DAY! You try bearing the burden of being the one thing that will cause this world to fall!  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" her body shook in rage. "NOTHING!"  
Sakura launched forward and pushed Gaara out of the way. She ran toward the exit and stopped mid-way, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed her pain, rage, and fear out. Covering her soaked eyes with her arm, she disappeared, as well, behind the rubble.  
Sai stood there, out of place, and finally decided he should just stay with her. Her followed after her, and no one even paid attention.  
"You fucking jerk." Naruto hissed at Gaara. He followed out as well.  
Ino glared at everyone, "I'm going too."

"Sakura…Sakura, listen to me." He grabbed her flying arm and twisted her around. Her face was filled in disgust.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Sakura!" he grabbed her face and pulled her toward him. He crashed his lips into hers, but she was far from obliging.  
"Don't." she whispered gazing into his eyes, "It's too late."  
"Please, no." he protested. "I love you."  
"Then why didn't you defend me back there!?" her eyes flickered to the warehouse, "Why?"  
"Because…I…"  
"Because you thought everything he said was true, huh?"  
His grip on her head tightened, "NO! I don't think it's your fault, its all of ours."  
"I said It's too late." Her tears poured down, she sobbed. "Naruto…"  
Naruto pressed his forehead against hers and muttered against her lips, "Don't leave me…"  
"What else am I suppose to do?" her voice was barely a whisper, "I have to go…"  
"No." his arm came around her shoulder and pulled her against his figure. "I'm not letting you."  
"Let go of me, Naruto." Sakura's hands were pressed firmly against his chest, but she didn't push away yet, "I have to leave all this behind. I'm fed up."  
"I'm not leaving you." He repeated more harshly.  
"I'm leaving you." Her voice cracked. He knew that she didn't want this, and so did she. This time, Sakura gave an extra strength into her shove and she was free from his arms. He extended his hand as she backed away. Tears were running down his face, as well.  
"Sakura."  
Sakura turned back, her heart breaking at every second, and broke into a run.

"You're just going to let her leave like that?" Ino pressed, stepping beside him. Naruto didn't acknowledge her presence, nor replied back.  
Ino shook her head, "Men really are idiots."  
She grabbed Sai's hand and ran forward.

Sakura rummaged through the closet and finally came up with a hardy suitcase. She hurriedly dumped any clothing of hers in there.  
That was when Ino and Sai appeared under her door.  
"We're coming with you."  
Sakura jumped a mile in the air and spun around, "What?"  
"Sakura," Ino pulled a chunk of her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "I'm also tired of all this crap. I've been searching for a meaning to my life, and I think the only way to find one is to go out there and get one myself."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You're not coming with me."  
"As for me," Sai said, "I'll just provide the car, because after all you don't have one."  
Sakura was hit with stupidity, "Damn. I totally forgot."  
"And plus," Ino jumped to the pink head and wrapped her arms around her neck, "You need some entertainment, and a friend."  
Sakura sighed and pushed Ino away. She folded a pair of jeans and placed it on top of the others, "Fine. Come."  
Sakura then noticed a white teddy bear that she remembered Naruto giving to her on Valentines Day. It had a ribbon tied around its neck with a metal heart dangling under it. She picked it up and brought it to her chest, hugging it gently.  
Ino placed a hand on her shoulder, "Where do you plan to go?"  
Sakura opened her eyes. Placing the teddy bear in the corner of her luggage, Sakura turned to Ino and Sai.  
"I want to go to where I first began. I want to go to Seattle."  
-


	9. Towards Their Own Paths

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
9  
I got really lazy on this one, sorry.

* * *

Sai lifted the trunk, and Sakura and Ino dumped their luggage in the compartment.  
"It feels so weird..." Sakura muttered looking around at the empty parking lot behind the school's gym.  
"What does?"  
Sakura yelped, realizing she had spoken out loud. Ino and Sai gave her odd looks.  
"Nothing. Come on, let's get going."  
"Hold it, Sakura." Ino grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Are you sure about this girl?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I am! I've made this final, I'm leaving Naruto! No second thoughts, none. Nada...period..." her eyes wandered to the ground in concern of her own well being.  
"I never mentioned anything about Naruto." Ino inquired.  
"Huh?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at her, and scowled.  
Ino rolled her eyes, "So you're one hundred percent sure that you want to leave Naruto. The guy you spent almost everyday with for the past year." She leaned in, "The guy you love."  
"...Okay fine! Maybe I am regretting it, but it's all too late!" she yelled, rushing to the driver's seat.  
"Too late? Sakura, come on, stop being hard headed. Sai and I aren't holding you back; we aren't forcing you to leave L.A.!"  
"Yes, but Gaara and the rest of them are! You saw their expressions after Akatsuki left, they were so mad at me..."  
Ino sighed and picked her purse off the roof. She walked over to the other side of the car, "Fine. Okay, I won't stop you."  
Sakura watched her friend enter the car with haste, "Hm. Good, cause I won't listen to you."  
She swung the door opened and entered the driving seat, and slammed it shut. "Just don't come running to me when you realized you miss him."  
Sakura ignored her and searched for the keys. Finally realizing that this wasn't her car, and that Sai wasn't in the back seat yet, she rolled down the window and peered over, "Sai! I need the keys, hurry up and get in."  
He beamed at her, wiggling the chain before him, "This is _my_ car, hag. Out."  
"Sai..." her voice was stern, "I'm not in a good mood right now, don't make me pummel you. Give me the damn keys."  
His smile still rested on his face, "I'm not riding my own car in the backseat."  
"Oh shut the hell up and get in!" Ino shrieked.  
Sai hid his clenched fist and finally threw the keys to the pink head.  
Sakura stubbornly placed the keys into the ignition and paused for a second. Her eyes went out of focus through the windshield.  
Naruto...  
"I'm being really stupid, aren't I?" she whispered to no one.  
Ino distractedly turned her head to Sakura, "Huh? What??  
Sakura slumped against the seat, "I just don't know what to do anymore!"  
Ino thought this over, "Why...why exactly are you mad at him?"  
Sai secured his seatbelt neatly and folded his hands on his lap.  
"I...I'm not mad a him." She chose her words carefully, "I'm disappointed that he didn't defend me."  
Ino nodded wisely, "And because of that, you don't feel like you need him around anymore, because in the future he might repeat his actions?"  
"Well, sort of...I just don't want to get blamed for things I didn't do." Her fingers played with a string of beads hanging on the rear view mirror.  
"What is in your heart? Do you solemnly want to leave him?"  
The toothy grin, foolish personality, charming looks all replayed her mind.  
"No."  
"Then-"  
"But I do want to leave this life of mine. So bad." Sakura suddenly said, "I want to try abandoning this whole war."  
"Sakura," Ino replied anxiously, "You know that's impossible...that no matter what Akatsuki will always find you. Like they always do."  
Sakura's mind wandered off a bit. Those words Ino had just muttered recalled some old memories...  
'Will always find you...'  
"That's not possible."  
"What now?"  
"The bugs...I forcefully took it out a few months ago. I made Naruto slice me open and take the bug out...Ino!" Sakura jumped and grabbed her shoulders.  
Ino screamed and stared at Sakura shockingly, "What!?"  
"Bugs!"  
"No, no bugs! Gaara took care of that! He made sure each one of us had none in our system!"  
Sakura spun her head, "Sai?"  
"Remember?" he pointed to his head, "They never made it to me before the explosion."  
Taking a deep breath Sakura placed her head on the wheel, "Okay then."  
"But I know what you're getting at." Ino said.  
The car fell silent, and Sai seriously wondered if they were going anywhere. He checked his clock and watched his life go by slowly without caring to say anything.  
"Er, Sakura?" Ino's unsure voice sounded.  
"What."  
"Who's that?"  
Sakura gradually rose up and gazed at the left mirror. A figure was slowly coming closer to them. "Hey...That's-"

* * *

Everyone had parted different ways for the day. Only Naruto and Kankuro decided they wanted to go home. Something in Naruto just wanted to confirm if she truly was gone.  
Upon entering the house, Kankuro slammed his door to his room and never came out.  
The atmosphere confirmed that no one was here for a while, but it didn't stop Naruto from checking. He quietly walked down the hall. The door to their room was slightly open.  
His hand extended towards the knob, and as his fingers brushed the handle, he retreated a fraction.  
_ Why, Sakura..._  
Naruto gritted his teeth and busted open the door. The room was vacant, as he thought.  
The bed was made, the cabinets closed all the way, and the curtains pulled back to let the sunlight fall onto the wood floors. It was so peaceful...  
It was all wrong.  
Naruto was very dismal, walking up to the edge of the bed and running his hand over the fabric of the sheets. He turned toward the closet and silently slid the door.  
Her clothes were all gone.  
His heart cringed. Biting his lip, he made his way toward the nightstand, where they kept a couple of pictures in frames of each other.  
They were gone.  
"Shit..." he hissed. It was like she never even existed in this room. "What the hell did I do wrong!?"  
_Stupid girl..._  
Naruto was caught by his own words, and then shook his head, just not caring anymore.  
He crashed onto the bed and folded his hands behind his head. Fixing his eyes on the ceiling, his mind went over what had happened in the warehouse.  
Just then a slight thudding sound came from the distant. Naruto inclined his head up and back down realizing it was nothing.  
It grew louder.  
"Kankuro?" Naruto called, "What the hell are you doing?" As he expected, no answer.  
_That's odd..._  
The thumping got more impatient, and he realized it was coming from the back wall where the window was. He jumped up the bed, and leaned in on the glass.  
"Naruto!"  
He knew that voice!  
"Naruto, over here!"  
His eyes widened. How could he miss him, he stood as tall as the tree. Naruto lifted the window and called out.  
"Jiraya?!"  
Jiraya stood behind the gate with a satisfied smile. He tossed a pebble back and forth between his palm. He had long white hair tied behind his back and a red vest over pale green clothing.  
"Yo. Idiot Naruto."

"Jiraya!" Naruto gazed up at his old guardian in the living room of the house. "How? You- the explosion- Pein-!"  
"Calm down, kid." Jiraya said, sitting himself on the sofa. "I'll explain everything."  
Naruto inspected the old man. He had a streak of red paint running down from his eye to his jaw line on either face. He hadn't changed...  
"Tell me, everything." All previous moods and thoughts had erased from his mind at the sight of his alive and kicking guardian.  
"First, that girlfriend of yours..."  
Naruto sadly glanced down, "She's not here."  
"Well, of course she's not! I sent her away."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow and gazed skeptically at Jiraya, "What?"  
"I sent that man named Kakashi to send her and those friends of hers off to another city." He explained.  
Naruto was confused, "Wait...this doesn't make sense...didn't she leave on her own."  
"Well, she was. But we had to point her to the right direction, and explain to her what was going on."  
"What _is_ going on!?"  
"Naruto," he leaned back, "I'm going to make you stronger."  
Naruto was silent for a minute, swallowing in what the other just said, "Really?"  
"Don't you want to fight in this war with your greatest strength?" he smiled smugly, "Don't you want to protect those you love?"  
"So...you're going to train me?" Naruto asked, aghast.  
"Yes."  
The young blonde jumped in the air with excitement, "Yes! When do we start?"  
"As soon as you're ready."  
Naruto smiled, thinking up of all the possibilities that could come out of this training. He knew Jiraya was strong; the man was filled with unusual powers. He even had the strength to put up against Pein-  
"Wait, if Pain is still alive, and so are you...what happened?"  
Jiraya sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "A few minutes into the self destruction, Pein disappeared. I had little time to move, and so I transported myself out of the Prison, summoning myself to the first place I could think of...er, The Grand Canyon."  
Naruto gave a wry smile, "You transport?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So you sent Sakura away...will she come back?"  
"Until your training is done. That is if you want her back, and if she wants to come back."  
Naruto seriously doubted it. She was angry at him; they had 'broken up'. Perhaps she would forgive him over time...maybe.  
"Can we leave now?" Naruto suddenly asked.  
"Yes, we can. The faster we get down with this, the faster the down fall of Akatsuki will occur."  
_And the faster I get to see Sakura again._

* * *

_  
_

"Good-bye, southern California!"  
Sakura pressed harder on the pedal and sped through the empty highway of Bakersfield.  
Ino giggled, "Thanks to Kakashi, all your doubts are gone."  
"Yeah, I was so unsure of myself until he came and told us that its best if we leave. Naruto is training with Jiraya- who is alive- so either way we would have been separated for a while." Sakura exclaimed, turning up the radio.  
Sai sighed irritably in the back, "Um, can you not speed? You'll waste gas and ruin my tires, Sakura."  
"Don't ruin her mood!" Ino warned. "Emo Sakura is not enjoyable."  
"Oh, shut up."  
"I don't see anything enjoyable with that hag..." Sai didn't put any effort in lowering his voice. Sakura had it, she let go of the wheel and dived for the boy's neck.  
Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping for the wheel, "SAKURA THE CAR!!!"

--

Sakura coughed politely in her hand and leaned back in the passenger seat. Ino grumpily steered the car, cursing her life.  
"I should have been the one to drive." Sai said with no emotion.  
"Shut up."  
Sakura gazed out the window. So Naruto was going into training? She wished she had that chance. She would do anything in her power to get strong and protect everyone.  
"Wouldn't it be more convenient if we went to...hm, I don't know, New York?" Ino chirped.  
"New York?" Sakura repeated disbelievingly, "You mean the same place that we almost _died_?!"  
"What about the country side?"  
"No, I said Seattle!"  
"That's just lame! Think about it, we've been pursuing large cities, and each time we get caught. What if we went into villages or small towns where no one has heard of before?" Ino inwardly praised her genius logic.  
"Yeah, well...so what. I say Seattle, and last time I checked, you guys followed me. Ha."  
"I'm the one with the wheel," Ino smirked, running her hand through the dashboard.  
Sakura scowled and turned her head.  
It didn't matter. As long as they wouldn't get caught by Akatsuki again. Ino read her thoughts and nodded, "We won't. Us three, we'll stick together till the end no matter what."  
Sakura nodded and Sai remained silent in the back.

Without them noticing, the empty smile moved down a few fractions.


End file.
